


The Alpha and his Spark

by sandyde03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Awesome Laura Hale, Boys In Love, Breastfeeding, But might change if I write more, Clueless Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, Horny Derek Hale, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, Jackson is a sweetheart, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, POV Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Romance, Sexy Times, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles’s father is called John, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, handjobs, maybe occ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyde03/pseuds/sandyde03
Summary: Stiles is pregnant. Derek is perpetually horny and possessive. Stiles is confused. Not by Derek sexing him up. He loves that. It’s the fact that ever since he started to show that he was with pup everyone has been avoiding his eyes.





	The Alpha and his Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine. I’m merely taking them out of their box and playing with them. I’ll put them back without any evidence of abuse or mistreatment.
> 
> Authors notes:  
> I don’t know what this is.
> 
> I wrote it because I needed fluff and cuteness. Derek and Stiles are adorable and I couldn’t stop when I started. This is unbeted so any mistakes are because I’m not the best at catching my mistakes. 
> 
> Comment to say nice things. I may write more. For fun (and I am thinking it would be enjoyable to write a whole one shot on Derek’s point of view). THESE BOYS GIVE ME FEELINGS OKAY?!
> 
>  
> 
> About the world I wrote:
> 
> Werewolves are known.  
> Stiles isn’t one but he changed into a omega human to give Derek what he always wanted, someone who reacts to him and him alone. This may be problematic for some which is totally legitimate to feel but I approach it in a way that doesn’t change Stiles too much. He just loves Derek and wants to be all he wants.
> 
> Welcome to my crazy brain. Come for the fluff, stay for the sexy time.

Stiles stares at himself naked in the full length mirror taking in his moles and pale skin. He usually isn’t this kind of omega. Before Derek he was far too busy to spend time with fluffing over himself. Being a Spark meant he was practicing his magic or going for ‘potion collection’ walks which were really hikes into the forest to collect herbs and plants for Deaton. Before Derek he was a Spark in training and Deaton, his magic mentor, demanded he build his body and mind to its fullest so he could protect the Hale kingdom from threats near and far.

 

But then Derek happened. He had of course known the Prince since childhood but their relationship didn’t turn romantic (physical and emotional) until Derek and Laura returned after six months training to be leaders from their uncle Peter as they travelled around the world with him after Queen Talia sent them away. In hindsight he probably should have known he was soul bonded to Derek. He had spent his childhood with the Hale children and had been drawn to Derek in particular since his father was High Defender of the Hale pack and its kingdom.

 

Then the day Derek returned came and Stiles took one look at him and reacted like an omega who has found his mate did. He flushed pink, mouth open, body calling to the gruff but beautiful werewolf as Derek looked at him with intense red soul searing eyes and that’s all she wrote. Prince Derek had responded like he knew Stiles was his and they had make out under a staircase only breaking apart when Talia and his father, John, caught them acting like horny teenagers.

 

John wasn’t surprised, Talia wasn’t surprised, in fact no one was. Not even Derek who while mouthing Stiles neck whispered against his skin ‘I knew you were mine the moment I meet you’ which should be kind of wrong because he was just a baby but Derek clearly didn’t act on his instincts until Stiles was of age. ‘He is sixteen! Far too young! Derek is five years older than him!’ His father had said upon finding them but Talia forever the graceful queen reminded him ‘Unless history is wrong John your mate was seventeen when you claimed her. You were older than her too’. Which shut him up because that was true. And Derek being the gentleman (gentlewolf?) had promised they would reframe from the actual mating ritual until Stiles was eighteen. John has begrudgingly accepted the words because it was clear as day that Derek was utterly taken by Stiles and his flaying limps and his wide golden eyes. They still make out all the time which Stiles was estatic about because Derek was not only gorgeous but he was kind and loving. Stiles’s mind recalls those early day of courting, Derek bring him magic trinkets as counting gifts, blushing adorably when Stiles had look pleased with the offerings and his large strong hands pinning him to the castle walls and kissing him stupid like he was as desperate for Stiles as Stiles was for him.

 

They are good memories and they warm his heart but of course he couldn’t just kiss Derek. The man was like a walking sex god and after their official ceremony of becoming one Derek had made very very good use of his hands tongue, mouth and cock to drive Stiles incomprehensible and wild the night of their mating ritual or ‘marriage’ as the humans called it. Stiles‘s eyes glaze over as he recalls the first time Derek made him his. His mouth sinking into his neck claiming him body and soul as he pinned Stiles to the bed fucking into him with delicious controlled thrust making Stiles whine and beg for harder thrusts as he withered in the sheets. He can feel the phantom feel of Derek’s knot swelling inside of him filling him with potent semen as his body gobbled the seed up. Stiles had heard about how intense the first time mating was but nothing prepared him for the way Derek’s touch lefts him weak, begging with broken gasps as Derek undid him then put him back together stronger, fuller than before. The sex was of course amazing but the moments afterwards were just as good. Feeling Derek’s knot lock into him and hold his body close to whisper sweet adoring words into his ear as he gently thrust knotting into him was one of the best moments of sex with Derek. 

 

Which led him to this moment. Naked as the day he was born stomach swollen with proof of Derek’s love. He gently runs his bump getting a thrill when he felt the child in him shift like it was moving under Stiles’s soft touch. He smiles softly before his smile turned humorous imagining Laura’s face as she tells him “You look completely happy Stiles. Who knew my little brother could do that?!”

 

She was teasing of course. Derek may look threatening to anyone who doesn’t know him but with the people he loved he was ferociously protective and loving of. Derek’s reputation as a warrior of the Hale pack was well known, chosen to be sent as a warning to anyone who steps out of line in the kingdom and past it too. But with Stiles he was the man who wrote him adoring letters that made Stiles blush with how much Derek was in love with him and left flowers for him in his work space at Deaton’s when Stiles didn’t expect it.

 

Stiles was thrilled with his life. He had his dad, Talia (Alpha supreme) who seemed to adore him and his snarky attitude, Scott his best friend, Lydia his banshee friend, the entire Hale pack treating with great respect and care as a member of their pack and of course Derek. When he had found out he was with child he had maybe freaked out a little....just a little. He was only still eighteen and he knew it meant change. He maybe had gone for a walk in the forest not getting too far before Derek hunted him down sensing his distress still wearing his training gear like he had left his pack mid training. Derek looked panicked like Stiles was hurt and with warm gentle hands had roamed his body to make sure he was okay. Stiles had been quick to apologise for scaring him before moving one of the hands to his stomach and admitting “I grow inside me a part of you and I”.

 

He had only seen Derek stunned silent once before. The day he married Derek. He had runes painted on his skin and Derek had stared at him like he was the greatest gift the gods could ever give him.

 

He looked the same way when Stiles told him he was with pup. His eyes were wide and shocked hand fluttering on his stomach like he was worried he would hurt Stiles if he touched too firmly. Which was something Stiles never worried about with Derek. He had seen how powerful and dangerous Derek could be. He had seen him uses his teeth to rip throats out and claw faces of those who betrayed the Hale pack laws. But with Stiles Derek was always loving, even when he was slight rough like he needed Stiles naked like yesterday and torn through his clothes desperately trying to reveal naked pale skin to devour him.

 

Derek’s shock turned to absolute bliss and he looked at Stiles like he was the best thing that ever existed, like his presence was wonderful and precious. Stiles had given him a shy smile blushing when Derek had picked him up swinging him around in his happiness of the news. Derek was thrilled so Stiles relaxed and lets himself forget his silly worries of too soon and kissed Derek like he couldn’t ever have enough of his touch.

 

The happiness was intensified by the reaction of the Hale pack when they heard the news. Derek had smiled proudly pulling Stiles into his arms as he told his mother Talia and the pack Stiles carried the next generation of Hale inside him. His father had tears in his eyes when he heard making Stiles’s heart hurt in a good way when the man had hugged him close to whisper “You mum would be so happy right now”. Scott had tried hugging him too but Derek growled threatening looking apologetic when Stiles gave him his best ‘bitch please’ look. He understood that Derek was more protective than usual considering his physical state but Scott was his best friend!

 

“He is also an alpha” Derek had quickly argued back looking embarrassed by his instinctual desire to keep any other alpha away from his mate.

 

Stiles had just sighed but he brushed up against Derek to soothe him. “Scott doesn’t want to sex me up. He is basically my brother”.

 

Derek had flushed and muttered “Maybe.... but he needs to keep his hands to himself”. Stiles never thought he would find jealousy a turn on but apparently pregnancy brought out his inner horniness. Their ‘argument’ , which was more Stiles giving Derek a exasperated look, soon moved to Derek’s hands on him as he pinned Stiles to the castle wall to kiss him breathless.

 

The first five months were wonderful. The Hale family bent over backwards to make him feel safe and comfortable. His magic took to pregnancy like it was born for it, keeping morning sickness at bay and easing his worries when he thought about being a parent. His father took out Stiles’s baby toys and clothes and proudly told anyone who listened about his pregnant son. Lydia seemed excited too although she hide her emotions well. She promised the child wouldn’t have its parents lack of fashion and helped Stiles decorate the baby room.

 

The five months past and when he really started to show he was with pup things started to change and they weren’t all good changes.

 

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror frowning. His body was getting bigger and bigger and he had started to miss being able to see his feet. The court and the kingdom had also changed in how they treated him. People weren’t looking him in the eye. He tried to make eye contact when he said hello to the staff milling around but they avoid looking at him like the plague.

 

He had thought it was amusing at first. Being a Spark and Derek’s mate had meant he often got that treatment from visiting packs but never from his own people. But the amusement faded quickly. Talia and the rest of the pack was acting normal although he had noted the males had stopped hugging him. It was strange not to have a side hug from Derek’s younger brother when he stood next to him in court.

 

He brushed off the strange behaviour at first, thinking it was just a odd week but the strange avoidance was happening more and more. He frowns at his reflection. Surely he didn’t look that fat right? He was attractive. He knew that. He had alphas approach him even when he got together with Derek but he always turned them down. Derek was it for him. The only alpha he wanted.

 

He runs his hand through his hair. Maybe today things wouldn’t be as strange.

 

He was wrong. It got weirder. At first it was a beta wolf who handed him a potion bottle sent by Deaton. There hands touched and the beta jerked his hand away avoiding looking at him causing the potion to smash in the stone floor.

 

“I’m so sorry!” The man had said looking panicked before fleeing leaving a startled Stiles to magic away the mess in the stone floor. Then he was walking outside towards the courtyard to meet Lydia and turned a corner to nearly collide with an alpha from the outer kingdom. The alpha caught him by the arm to stop him from falling but yanked his hand away from him when he realised it was Stiles who he had touched.

 

“Please forgive me Spark Stiles! I meant you no harm”

 

Stiles had planned to ease the mans obvious panic but he was walking away hunched over like he was worried someone might jump out and ripe him to threads before Stiles could respond.

 

Lydia can tell he is in a bad mood when he meets her and after cooing at his stomach (which amuses him no end) asked “Did Derek refuse to sex you up or something?”

 

Stiles flushes at the suggestion. Derek has been more needy than ever for him lately. That was not what is bothering him though. He complains to an intrigued looking Lydia.

 

Lydia looks amused but she gives him a soft look when he expresses his annoyance.

 

“It’s almost like they are worried they will end up with their throats ripped out”.

 

Stiles shakes his head.

 

“No, more like they can’t bare to touch me because I’m fat and pregnant”.

 

Ludia scoffs. “You are not. You look like a loved up omega. It’s a good look on you”.

 

Stiles doesn’t believe her and feels hurt when she says to him “You will figure it out eventually”.

 

He isn’t stupid and he leaves feeling angry. Lydia tries to talk to him later in court aware she upset him but Stiles feels drained after a full day of people avoiding him and his baby bump that he hides in Derek’s arms and doesn’t make eye contact. Derek notices something is wrong and they don’t stay for long.

 

It’s in bed later Derek softly brings up Stiles’s moodiness. Stiles is in his nightgown pressed against Derek’s chest hearing his heart beat under his ears when he asks timidity “You seemed off tonight? Are you okay?”

 

Derek tenses under him. “Did Deaton say something about the pup?”

 

Stiles shakes his head playing with a loose thread on Derek’s pj top.

 

“I’m fine, and the baby is fine”.

 

Derek shifts so he is facing Stiles pulling him close.

 

“But something is wrong”.

 

Stiles loves this side of Derek. Only a few people get to see it and he is one of those lucky people.

 

“It’s just...” he trails off embarrassed. Derek encourages him softly hands stroking his hip through the cotton nightgown.

 

Stiles avoids looking at Derek focusing to the chest hair that pokes through his shirt.

 

“People have been acting weird”.

 

Derek freezes slightly but he returns to rubbing his fingers on Stiles hipbone.

 

“You are with pup, who is also royalty and magic combined. People will start treating you differently” It doesn’t soothe him though. He knew it would change but he doesn’t like how much it has changed. Derek’s lips brush against his jaw and Stiles shudders forgetting what he was talking about. Derek grins against his jaw.

 

“I’m make you feel bettter” Stikes gives into the distraction and Derek pulls him into a soft but all consuming kiss. He feels so loved in these moments but notices how often Derek’s hands curl around his Stiles’s stomach. Derek pulls up his nightgown slowly and Stules arches up into the heat of his body. Derek fucks him missionary style and stares down at the bump at Stiles’s stomach. He comes hard when Derek’s alpha eyes bleed red. Derek hasn’t knotted him in a while and feeling his cock grow inside him, locking him to Derek makes him dizzy with desire. He sleeps well satisfied from Derek’s love but in the morning he wakes and sees Derek has moved down his stomach. Usually this means Derek is going to do very nice things to Stiles’s cock. He knows omega’s don’t always get that pleasure from their mate but Derek is very liberal in the way he touches Stile.

 

This time however he has stopped at his stomach and is stroking it. It’s a beautiful thing to wake up to but later when he is sitting at his work desk in the potion room he recalls Derek’s eyes on his stomach, almost exclusively in his stomach, most of the night. He knows Derek loves that he is pregnant. A blind mute deaf elephant could tell he was in love with Stiles being pregnant. But Stiles feels irrational jealousy of his baby and it is a weird unsettling feeling so he pushes it away.

 

He deserts his potions and spell casting when apparently his magic decides to side with the pup in him who seems to be pulling him away for his work. They both want Derek and he gets up frustrated to go see Derek. Derek is training around about now so Stiles heads for the yard just outside the castle. He holds his head up when people look away from him and he tries to not feel tired and grumpy.

 

The sight of Derek’s heaving chest and his sweaty back does help his mood as he settles on a haystack to watch him train with his second in command Boyle. Issac, Scott and Erica see him and grin over at him where they stand ready to join in when Derek calls for them. Scott doesn’t come over to hug him hello though instead waves where he is standing and Stiles doesn’t fight the unease that hits him. 

 

He focuses on Derek and lets the world slip away thoroughly enjoying the sight of Derek move with grace and intensity. He seems determined to put Boyd on his back more that usual and Stiles would be lying if he didn’t think Derek’s inclination to dominate wasn’t hot. He recalls having that body on him last night and is imagining Derek on him now all hot and bothered when Princess Laura Hale, alpha and first line for the throne, appears beside him grinning wickedly.

 

“Stiles, I thought I smelt you!”

 

Stiles flushed embarrassed. Werewolves can smell lots of things and he probably reeks of horniness.

 

Laura frowns at him expecting him to snark back but Stiles is too embarrassed to do so, feeling vulnerable after walking through the castle, people scattering as he moves through it.

 

She changes the subject, her voice more softer “How is my little nephew/niece?”

 

Stiles signs and answers honestly “Annoying me no end today”. Her frown deepens and if he had eyes on Derek he would have seen the tension that takes over in his posture hearing Stiles’s words.

 

Laura sits next to him ignoring the bodyguard who follows her wherever she goes.

 

“That’s not good. Is everything alright?” She asks scanning his bidy.

 

Stiles feels silly for alarming her and shrugs his own words off.

 

“It’s fine. I just can’t seem to concentrate. My magic is going slightly crazy with you know” he replies motioning to his stomach. Her eyes go soft at the reminder of the pup and she makes grabby hands. Stiles sighs dramatically but nods amused as Laura settles her hands on his bump. The pup must sense the friendly soft touch because it moves inside of him and Laura’s eyes go wide with joy.

 

She is murmuring sweet words hands still on him when Derek appears before them in all his sweaty gorgeous glory. He tries not to watch a bead of sweat move down Derek’s neck when he speaks “Laura. Stop physically assaulting my omega”.

 

Laura just laughs but she pulls away.

 

“It’s not assault Derek. It’s affection.”

 

Derek narrows his eyes and holy shit Derek looks even better when he scowls. How did Stiles get so lucky?

 

“Then stop affectionately assulting Stiles”.

 

Laura laughs again and it’s like she is laughing at Derek. Derek looks annoyed and there is a slight redness to his cheeks but Stiles figures it had to do with training. He is affectionate when he tells Laura to go back to the castle and Stiles preens when all of Derek’s attention falls in him.

 

He tilts his head up forgetting about everything wanting a kiss. Derek responds instantly and Stiles gives into the urge to put a hand on Derek’s chest enjoying the heat and sweat. Derek kisses him softly at first but when Stiles lays his hand on him he moves close and pushed his tongue into him. He feels like Derek is marking his territory and Stiles usually finds such displays annoying because hello he is a person not a piece of land but with Derek he just wants more. Derek pulls away and Stiles pouts enjoying Derek’s eyes take in his red kissable lips.

 

“The pup is not causing to much discomfort?” Stiles has to pull out of his moment of happy naked thoughts to reply.

 

“”It’s fine Derek. It’s normal for my magic to respond to the pup like this”. Stiles did research after finding out he was with pup wanting to know how other Sparks reacted to the presence of a growing baby inside them. They all said the same thing. “Prepare for magical chaos as the pup grows”.

 

Derek still looks concerned so Stiles tries to change the subject wanting to relax his alpha mate.

 

“How is training going?” Derek looks proud when he shoots a look at his pack mates. They can obviously hear the conversation but pretend that they can’t.

 

“Good. I think they will make good additions to the training roster”.

 

He can see Issac preen and Jackson who bravely try to look like he isn’t thrilled at the promotion. Scott sends him a wink and Stiles giggles. Derek moves closely suddenly making Stile look up at him when Derek stands closer.

 

“Stay and watch. Don’t go back to the potion room”.

 

It’s a command from an alpha but Stiles doesn’t mind. It’s hot to see and hear Derek get all ‘do as I say’ towards him and he gives him a sly look under his eyelashes.

 

“Okay”.

 

Derek eyes flash red at his sultry look and gives him a look full of promise.

 

“Good”.

 

Stiles turns pink with happiness and he enjoys the slightly blush on Derek’s face watching him walk away back to the training area. He may stray to Derek’s ass because come on. Derek’s ass is a work of art, can you blame him?

 

Scott joins him after a while almost not sensing him appear too busy watching Derek looking particularly breathtaking as he throws his pack mates around seemingly out to prove something.

 

“Stiles, you are drooling” Stiles gives him a look that he knows will make the alpha roll his eyes exasperated.

 

“Can’t blame me too much, Scotty.”

 

He sees Derek flex further in the light of the morning sun and ignores Scott’s face scrunch up in slight discomfort.

 

They stand watching Derek fight and only when Scott puts his hand on Stiles’s shoulder to touch him does Derek growl out “Scott, get over here! You are next”.

 

Stiles is confused by Scott’s look of amusement he gives Stiles just before following the order.

 

He has been sitting on the hay for twenty minutes when he starts shifting uncomfortable. It’s not the best seat considering he is pregnant now. He kind of misses being able to sit without a pillow after falling pregnant. A beta were, Kelly, appears out of nowhere and has pillows under her. He shouldn’t be surprised by her, random people have been appearing next to time offering him things to make him more comfortable since it became known he was pregnant.

 

She avoids his eyes and asks “Please stand up Royal Spark”. Stiles does ask asked but can’t help but ask “Do I have something on my face?”

 

She is alarmed by the question and she finally looks at him but it is brief and fleeting. Stiles tries not to grind his teeth.

 

He lets her place the pillow down but even returning to watch Derek fight doesn’t stop him from feeling out of place.

 

Derek of course senses Stiles slight discomfort through their mating bond and he gives Stiles a concerned look even as he holds a struggling Issac under his arms.

 

Stiles gives him a smile trying to hide his hurt at the weres behaviour but Derek is still frowning even as he returns to the training with Issac. The training finishes quickly after that surprising Stiles. Derek, if given the opportunity, would train all day.

 

Derek comes over as Stiles wiggles on the hay stack. He had sunk into it and it’s not as easy as it was with his belly weighing him down. Strong gentle hands help him and he flushed embarrassed that Derek has to help him. Derek is still frowning.

 

“Come. I need to wash then we can go for a walk around the garden”.

 

Stiles perks at the image of Derek naked and wet muscles on show for his greedy eyes. He pushes the embarrassment down particularly when Derek’s eyes flash red with heat as he can smell Stiles thoughts.

 

Stiles nods letting Derek take his weight. Derek’s hands remain on him manuvering him away not even letting him say good bye to the amused look group of his pack giving Stiles a smile. He kind of wants Issac cuddles but he wants Derek more and doesn’t complain.

 

Naked Derek is as good as he imagined and he forgets his own name when Derek takes him in the warm bath water splashing hazardous over the sides as Derek thrusts slowly fucking into Stiles as he growls. He might hear the words “Mine” and “mate” fall from Derek’s lips sounding more intense that normal but he is too busy gripping onto the smooth porcelain and trying to remember to breath as Derek owns his body in the most delicious of ways.

 

Talia calls for a court gathering to celebrate the win on the outer kingdom. Stiles put his foot down when she had tried to celebrate every mouth of his pregnancy but she found a way around that by throwing random parties that so happen to conside with his growing stomach. He had bitched to Lydia about it. Their former argument over without much drama. She had just given him a knowing look.

 

“Of course she is going overboard. You are carrying her first grandchild”.

 

Logically Stiles should be flattered by all the attention. Being omega particularly a male AND a Spark means he has gotten used to people making a big deal of him but secretly he doesn’t want the court filled with people he just wants his pack around him and that’s all. He doesn’t want to insult the Queen though. She has been so very good for him all his life and dashing her dreams is not a option.

 

The few good things about court parties is seeing Derek dresses up wearing beautiful silk that makes him look even more handsome. Stiles wished he looked as good. The outfit they prepare for him is gorgeous and everything but he feels fat missing his old court outfit. Derek leads him to the party his hand never leaving his back. The Hale’s know how to celebrate and the court is in full swing. He settles on the seat next to his mate and watches amused as Scott tries to dance with his own mate Alison. Thankfully she seems delighted in his inability to dance so Stiles focuses on Talia and her husband Thomas. Thomas is a quiet man but he is lovely so Stiles pulls him in for conversation. He thoughtly enjoys discussing magic with him. Thomas, since finding out about Stiles Spark, has been the one who has shown the most interest in magic apart from Derek and his little sister Cora. Talia looks completely pleased with the way the party is going and disrupts their conversation to ask “It’s wonderful to celebrate our victory”. Her eyes sparkle and Stules gives her a knowing look back.

 

“That’s true. Wining a very small scuffle outside of your kingdom is something to celebrate in such a alaberate manner”.

 

Talia doesn’t seem surprised he is calling her out for making such a silly excuse up to celebrate and quirks her lips instead.

 

“Our kingdom Stiles.” She corrects him playfully her brown eyes warm. Stiles flushed pleased she corrected him and he feels Derek’s hand slip under the table to take his hand. He relaxes but as the night goes on he sees people drinking alcohol and having fun and his happiness while still present fades a bit. He can’t drink and Derek only has one glass of wine so far. There are tons of omegas around flirting and enjoying the night. He can help compare himself to their slim beauty. He feels like more and more of a whale each passing day lately.

 

It’s Cora who asks him softly “what’s wrong?” when Derek and Talia are pulled away by a visiting alpha.

 

Stiles feels guilty and he brushed off her concern. She looks even more worried and Stiles feels her eyes on him for the rest of the night. Finally Derek returns looking flushed. He clearly had more that one drink with the alpha and Stiles is irritated because it’s not fair he has to reframe from drinking but seeing Derek look so loose and happy makes his heart soft so he lets Derek pull him up and into his arms. Derek nuzzles his neck and Stiles blushes when he sees a number of omegas grinning at their alphas very open display of affection. Derek isn’t usually this handsy in front of anyone but his pack and he flushes pink when Derek mouths his neck standing for all to see. He catches Erica’s eyes in the crowd and she shoots him a wicked look.

 

He hides his head for a moment trying to wiggle away because Derek is getting more daring with his hands and Stiles doesn’t want to do this in front of Talia or god forbid Laura. She will never let this go. Derek growls when Stiles pulls away and Stiles sways towards him seeing his red eyes looking confused like there is no legitimate reason Stiles wants to pull away.

 

He gives Deeek a stern look even though Derek’s hand is stroking his back suggestively.

 

“Let’s sit down Derek”. Derek frowns annoyed at the suggestion and shakes his head.

 

“We have been here long enough.”

 

Stiles is glad he is able to talk without slurring.

 

“I want you in my bed...now”.

 

Stiles blushes to the root of his hair very aware every werewolf in the court just heard that and he can see Talia looking very amused out of the corner of his eye. He fights the urge to smack Derek’s arm in embarrassment when Laura swoops in to help him save face.

 

She of course acts like she didn’t hear Derek’s words thank god, sending Stil ‘s embarrassment.

 

“I will entertain the rest of court. You go.”

 

She calls an alpha over ordering him to ensure the royal couple return to their room safely but Derek’s eyes flash red and it’s not with desire like he had with Stiles.

 

“I don’t need help looking after my omega”.

 

The alpha avoids Derek’s furious eyes zeroing in on him. Stiles just wants to leave...now.

 

He reaches out to Derek running his hand over his tense arm drawing Derek’s eyes to him.

 

“I’m tired Alpha.”

 

He knows Derek well and hearing Stiles is share any emotion that isn’t happiness cause him to focus solely on him. Derek gives the poor alpha a dirty look like he has caused great offence and the last thing he sees before Derek whisks him away is Laura looking absolutely delighted by the drama Derek has caused.

 

He wakes the next morning stretches out and achy. Derek was very keen to prove something last night and Stiles is pretty sure he came at least four times under Derek’s strong demanding hands and tongue. He can sense Derek isn’t here and he sees the light from the sun pouring in telling him he slept in.

 

There are flowers sitting at his bedside and he touches the soft petals knowing Derek picked them and brought them to him.

 

He spends more time that usual in the room not wanting to deal with people avoiding his eyes and slips out when he knows people will be busiest. He manages to get to his work room and hides there for the rest of his day. He expects Derek to pop by at lunch time and is pleasantly surprised when it’s Cora who brings him his lunch.

 

She gives him a big hug and Stiles enjoys the affection. She doesn’t avoid his eyes.

 

“How are you feeling after last night?”

 

If it had been Laura asking she would have made it sound dirty enjoying how blatantly obvious and uncharacteristic Derek acted last night. But Cora is sweet like she is truly interested so he answers honestly “I’m okay”. Cora stands closer than normal and Stiles knows it’s a werewolf thing so he tries to eat without wacking her with his elbow.

 

“You liked the party?”

 

Stiles answers without really answering.

 

“Everyone seemed to have a good time”.

 

Cora is sharper than most and she curls a arm around him.

 

“You are avoiding answering”.

 

It’s one of things about Cora he likes, she is very direct just like Derek.

 

Stiles swallows the piece of roast lamb in his mouth and shrugs.

 

“I like it just when it is just us. I don’t want to have a huge celebration”.

 

Cora nods in understanding.

 

“That’s understandable. Why didn’t you tell mum?”

 

Stiles feels embarrassed and he plays with the grapes on his plate.

 

“She has been so excited about the pregnancy. I didn’t want to be a downer”.

 

Cora sighs and rubs her cheek against his, a soothing gesture that is very werewolf driven.

 

“You are her favourite Stiles. You could ask her to take over the neighboring kingdoms allies or not and she would plan it out with Derek and Laura by her side without question”.

 

Stiles flushes.

 

“I’m not her favourite!”

 

Cora laughs and she soothes him by rubbing his arm.

 

“Of course you are. You have been since you were ten and tricked the Argents into exposing themselves to be the bastards they are”.

 

Stiles recalls the incident that happened so long ago. Kate and Gerald Argent tried to use magic (something they hate as much as werewolves) to curse the family. Stiles had felt the magic and told her something was wrong. He was just a child but Talia had listened and it had saved countless lives.

 

“It was only solidified when she found out you are with pup. She has been waking around on cloud nine ever since.”

 

Stiles lets himself smile at the memory of Tali’s looking ridiculously youthful at the idea a pup would be coming into their lives.

 

Cora pauses and with a timid voice asks “How are you feeling with the pregnancy?”

 

Stiles is so tempted to spill how he has been feeling particularly lately but he holds his tongue afraid she would judge him.

 

He settles for the half truth.

 

“It’s strange having something grow inside me. My magic has been mostly good with the addition. It will be nice after it’s over”.

 

Cora curls her hand around his waist and he doesn’t see something flicker across her face.

 

“And Derek? He hasn’t been too overwhelming with protecting you?”

 

Stiles huffs in amusement.

 

“He has been great. He is very excited.”

 

Cora giggles.

 

“So I see after the incidents from last night”

 

Stiles flushes and he shoves a grape in his mouth. Cora’s sweet laughter echoes as she leaves with his finished lunch.

 

Stiles gets bigger and bigger as the weeks pass and Derek seems to enjoy his body as much as he did when Stiles was thin and muscular. Stiles feels like a whale after a month has passed embarrassed more so because his nipples have started to develop milk preparing for feeding the life inside him causing him to leak through his T-shirt’s. He hides in his room the entire day after he had a moment with a young alpha who had come into his work room to collect a spell Stiles created to keep the mice out of the stables. The young alpha stuttered when Stiles had started to leak more than normal and Stiles had been so embarrassed he had shoved the parchment in his hands and let the alpha flee from him.

 

He feels ugly and abnormal and just wants to stay away from another mortifying situation again. Derek finds him in his room curled up in bed and usually Derek would be eager to join him but he must see the plates left from lunch clearly indicating Stiles spent the day in their room.

 

“You didn’t leave?” Deeek sounds surprised and Stiles shrugs. “I wanted to be here”.

 

It’s a half truth so Derek doesn’t catch the lie.

 

“Mother has requested our presence.” He says removing his jacket and boots to crawl into bed and kiss his cheek. Stiles sighs and Derek pulls back from nibbling his jaw.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Stiles looks up into Derek and speaks honestly.

 

“I don’t really feel like being surrounded by the court.”

 

Derek strokes his cheek gently.

 

“It’s just the pack. In the dining room. She wants to have dinner all of us together”.

 

Stiles relaxes at the news and he flutters his eyes closed when Derek kisses his nose.

 

“Okay. I would like that”.

 

Derek helps him dress later much to Stiles embarrassment. Derek bats his hands away. “I know the servants usual help but I don’t want them too. I want to help you”

 

Stiles is touched by his kindness and lets him dress him in simple but elegant clothes. He sits watching with eager eyes as Derek dresses himself giggling when Derek jokes fondly “You keep looking at me like that and I will make us both late”.

 

Stiles gives him a playful look. “I’m not doing anything.”

 

Derek finishes putting on his jacket and stalks over to him to loom over him, but there is no danger in the way Derek looks at him.

 

“I can smell you. You are definitely doing something.”

 

Stiles grins.

 

“Just by giving off a smell?”

 

Derek’s hands pull him up and his body is encircled by his strong muscular arms.

 

“Not just one smell. I can smell your sweet scent you always have, the smell of your milk that will feed our pup” one of his hands move down brushing against said nipple before sneaking down to squeeze Stiles ass making Stiles gasp “the last smell is just for me. Your body preparing for me”.

 

Stiles’s slick that comes from his ass is natural, a biproduct of becoming an omega. Derek doesn’t usual talk about it because it’s kind of embarrassing that after Stiles turned into an omega suddenly his body started leaking whenever Derek made him horny. Which was a lot because hello Derek was literal sex on legs and Stiles is a horny teenager still. Thankfully it’s considered taboo to mention such smells out of respect and Stiles has never felt targeted by cruel words just because he finds Derek sex on legs. They went through a rough patch when they started dating and courting because Stiles was so embarrassed at the idea that literally EVERY werewolf could smell how much Stiles wanted Derek all the time he had muted his smell. It had lasted a day before all the Hales converged on him in concern that he stopped smelling interested or happy. So Stiles wears the need and happiness with pride knowing that Derek loves sensing how much he needs his love.

 

Stiles flushs bright red at his openness about being able to tell Stiles is eager from him.

 

Derek eases his embarrassment by following up with “You smell absolutely delicious. I could keep you in my bed forever and never be satisfied.”

 

Stiles forgets about dinner instantly and meows at the words. Derek kisses him demanding his surrender and Stiles can’t help but tangle his hands in Derek’s hair feeling powerful and desirable. Derek’s eyes are heated as he pulls away to stare down at him and even though he is a big as a whale Derek still makes he feel like he is the literal encapsulation of desire.

 

There is a sharp knock on the door and Derek growls at the sudden intrusion of sound from the outside world. Stiles feels Derek’s hands tighten in him like he is worried someone will come in to take Stiles away from him. He doesn’t swoon. HE DOESN’T.

 

There is a hestitant voice of a servant that comes after the knock.

 

“Queen Talia asked me to alert you that dinner will start in 15 minutes.”

 

Derek, never good with people, growls out a “Leave us” but Stiles snaps out of his moment of lust and also replies in a softer tone not wanting the poor servant to be completely traumatised “Thank you. We will be out soon”.

 

Derek pouts at the words and Stiles pulls away slightly.

 

“Don’t give me that look. Do you really want Laura bursting through the door in five minutes? Because you know she has no shame in interrupting us”.

 

Derek looks horrified for a moment but his hand stays on his ass all the way out of the room and through the castle till they arrive at the dinner hall. The whole pack is there waiting and they kindly ignore the reminants of desire they can smell on the two if them. Talia pats the seat next to her.

 

“Come sit Stiles. Dinner is coming. You must be hungry”.

 

Stiles’s feels at home here and he makes his way over thank the gods Derek’s hand has moved to his lower back and no longer in his ass.

 

“Yes my Queen”.

 

Tali’s rolls her brown eyes at the formality.

 

“You call me Talia sweetheart and nothing else”. He blushes and sits getting comfortable. The dinner is lovely until the youngest Hale, Georgia, a five year old with curly brown hair who comes over to touch his stomach sniffs the air in surprise.

 

“You smell different”.

 

Stiles’s flushes and fights the urge to rub his chest in embarrassment.

 

Cora, forever his saviour, explains for him.

 

“Stiles body is preparing for the pup. He will smell different due to the change”.

 

Stiles is still embarrassed remembering the look on the alphas face as he realised what was happening to Stiles’s shirt but Georgia smiles widely at him stating “You smell lovely Stiles” as she climbs up to snuggle into his chest mindful of his stomach. He instantly turns to mush at her affection and words.

 

“Thank you sweet pea” she giggles at the nickname and nuzzles into his neck. He catches Derek eyes when he looks up and is taken back by the utter adoration he sees when Derek takes in the sight of Stiles snuggling with Georgia. Stiles smiles at him and Derek’s eyes are so soft in the candlelight he feels almost lightheaded at the love Derek directs at him.

 

Peter Hale, who only recently returned from his travels, breaks the moment by saying to Derek “He does smell lovely Derek”.

 

Derek tenses his jaw and snaps his eyes at his uncle.

 

Talia rolls her eyes and says before Derek starts to give him a piece of his mind.

 

“Stop tormenting Derek, Peter. I really don’t want to explain to your mate why you suddenly are armless”.

 

Peter just looks satisfied by the reaction he got from Derek and he gives Stiles an amused look like he should be enjoying the moment as much as he is. Stiles of course is ignorant to the inside joke and he gives Peter a tight smile. He has never been close to Peter. He is often away and he is a bit more harder and sarcastic than the rest of his pack. Stiles trusts him but there is a slight distance between them.

 

Dinner wraps up and Stiles pushes Peter from his mind as Georgia falls asleep in his arms. She snores softly and Stiles lets himself enjoy the feel of such a sweet child trust him. He thinks about when his own pup will do this and he can’t help but feel his heart grow a thousand times over. Thomas moves closer to him when Talia starts a friendly argument with Peter.

 

“You are very good with her” Thomas says to Stiles but he is looking at his youngest as he talks, eyes incredibly soft.

 

“You mean I’m a good pillow”.

 

Thomas smiles but he shakes his head. “She clearly knows who the best person to cuddle with is”

 

Stiles blushes at the compliment and distracts himself with brushing a loose hair out of Georgia’s face.

 

Time flys and soon Thomas is reaching out to take her from him. Stiles’s wants to keep her with him and it must show.

 

“You need to sleep Stiles and she will keep you up all night kicking you in her sleep”.

 

Stiles pouts but lets him take her from him. Derek is by his side instantly helping him up. Talia gives him a soft kiss on the cheek brushing a hand through his hair as she says goodnight. Talia isn’t always so affectionate and Stiles feels a swoop in his stomach at the motherly affection she shows him.

 

Later in bed Derek pulls him into the warmth of his body to whisper “I love you” against his neck. Derek doesn’t say it much. He is more a man of action than words.

 

Stiles replies back “I love you too”. Derek tightens his hold on Stiles and he sounds frustrated “I really really love you”.

 

Stiles is startled by the intensity unuse to Derek being so verbal.

 

Derek looks happy but there is frustration like he can’t express himself fully with the words. Stiles reaches a hand out to brush against his cheek.

 

“I know you do”. There is still frustration in Derek’s eyes as he stares at Stiles but his face relaxes under Stiles’s long fingers stroking his face. Stiles fingers trail down to his lips and Derek opens his mouth and sucks a long digit into his warm wet mouth. Stiles feels himself react to the feel of Derek’s tongue twist around his finger and soon he is to busy desperately rutting against Derek to focus on the frustration Derek had shown earlier.

 

It’s Scott who sheds light on the odd behaviour of the alphas,court members and the servants. Stiles is walking towards the stables to check if the spell had worked hoping that the young alpha is not there when he gets there. He had put pads under his shirt to try and stop the milk from making his shirt see through. He does not want to have another embarrassing moment thank you very much.

 

Scott sees him across the courtyard and he leaves the alphas who he is standing with to come over and hug him tight. Stiles is surprised by Scott’s sudden touch after noticing he had stopped doing it as often.

 

“I missed you” Scott says nuzzling his neck as he wraps around him like an octopus. Stiles revels in the affection but whack him on the arm making Scott yelp in surprise.

 

“I haven’t gone anywhere!”

 

Scott pouts his eyes wide. “Derek has demanded all your affection lately”.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“He has not”.

 

Scott opens his mouth to speak when the group he left quietly joins them avoiding Stiles eyes as they interrupt.

 

“We will meet you in the training area.”

 

Scott waves his hand and they disappear from the courtyard. Stiles must not hide his uncomfortableness because Scott looks alarmed.

 

“Stiles. Are you okay?”

 

Stiles puts brave face on. “I’m fine”.

 

But Scott instantly is on guard and he shoots a hard look at the alphas who had disappeared.

 

“None of them were inappropriate with you right?”

 

Stiles gapes in surprise. What on earth is Scott talking about?

 

“In order for them to be inappropriate they would want to do inappropriate things to me and they do not. Not when I look like a unattractive whale”.

 

Scott frowns at him.

 

“You don’t look like a whale! Or unattractive! Who told you that?!”

 

Stiles frowns at Scott’s disbelief. “They don’t have to say it. It’s clear they would rather look at the ground than me”.

 

Scott looks like Stiles is deranged and Stikes shrinks a little.

 

“They don’t think that!”

 

Stiles scoffs feeling too vulnerable in such a open area. Scott goes silent and he reaches out slowly to touch his arm.

 

“They don’t think that Stiles. They think...” Scott trails off but he finds courage to continue “ You are beautiful like this.”

 

Stiles gives Scott a disbelieving look. Beautiful? Seriously? That’s what Scott thinks?

 

“Sure” Stiles says turning to sarcasm to defend himself.

 

Scott shakes his head and he stroked his arm. “Seriously..if you heard what they said about you when Derek wasn’t around..”

 

Scott looks panicked like saying Derek’s name would bring him here in an instant.

 

Stiles forces the conversation to continue “Rightttt. I’m sure they talk about how delicious I look fat and pregnant and want to do dirty things to me”.

 

The sarcasm is lost on Scott and he looks relieved. “Exactly!”.

 

Stiles blinks up at Scott completely baffled. Scott pulls him into a hug again.

 

“See! You do get it!”

 

Scott’s words stay with him all day and he usually goes to see Derek train in the afternoon but he feels strange and upset so he goes straight to his room. Al least he tries to.

 

Laura Hale alone, clearly given her bodyguard the slip which is her new favourite game to play, is waiting at his door. She gives him a huge hug and says into his hair.

 

“Forgive my brother. He can be an ass sometimes but he only acts that way because he is so very in love with you. Stupidity so. Madly so”.

 

Stiles is sick of feeling confused.

 

“I feel like I am missing something and I don’t like it Laura”.

 

Laura looks at him and hugs him again before pulling away to explain.

 

“Scott talked to me. Apparently you have been under the wrong impression.”

 

Stiles makes a note to whack Scott harder next time.

 

“Seriously? Scott is just trying to make me feel better. He can’t be serious with what he is saying”.

 

Laura threads her fingers through his.

 

“Scott isn’t lying, Stiles.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “He is my best friend. It’s part of his duty to make me feel better”.

 

Laura tilts her head slightly.

 

“What if I showed you he isn’t lying?”

 

Stiles frowns up at her but she asks before he can reply “Do you have the masking spell? The one we used taking care of the vampire nest last year?”

 

Stiles recalls the spell. It makes people invisible, unsmellable, and it allows for the wearer to talk without being heard.

 

He nods slowly and she grins pleased. “Make us both a batch. I’ll show you Scott isn’t lying”.

 

Stiles does as asked deeply sceptical but Laura seems determined to show him ‘the truth’.

 

The spell is easy for his magic to make and when he is done she guides him out the door.

 

“The stables. The alphas and betas are putting their horses away after training and I know Derek isn’t there”

 

Stiles frowns. “Why isn’t Derek there?”. Usually he puts his own horse away with his men. Laura looks shifty and suddenly Stiles sees the family resemblance to Peter.

 

“I may have sent him on a mission”. Stiles wants to ask but Laura look more and more shifty so he doesn’t.

 

The spell is cast far enough away from the stables that the weres don’t notice their presence. She leads him to a hay stack and helps him sit on it as the alpha’s and beta’s move into the stables with their horses. Stiles flushes as the young alpha, Quinn, from the milk incident appears and he also notes that Boyd has Derek’s horse.

 

“I hurt all over” Freddie an alpha complains as he leads his horse over to the water.

 

Jeremy huffs at his complaint. “Just be glad Spark Stiles wasn’t here”. Stiles is hit with a wave of hurt. He thought Jeremy liked him.

 

Freddie moans.

 

Jeremy gives him a dirty look. “You would be far worse if Spark Stiles has attended training. You know how Prince Derek acts when his omega is watching”.

 

The hurt is still there but it is mixed with confusion.

 

A beta, Danny, who is feeding his horse a sugar cub sounds almost dreamy“The extra pain would be worth it to see him”.

 

Teddy, an older alpha laughs at them. “If you are so lucky to have an omega mate you will understand why Prince Derek is driven to show his strength in front of his own. He is just ensuring Spark Stiles knows he is capable of kicking all of our asses thus proving his ability to protect and defend”.

 

Stiles blinks at the statement in shock. Laura squeezes his hand.

 

Danny, who is gorgeous and someone Stikes though only tolerated him, sighs “Still worth the pain to see him”.

 

Boyd growls in warning and Danny puts his hands up.

 

“I’m just saying! Seeing Spark Stiles sitting so pretty and smelling like he does is worth Prince Derek’s desire to kick out asses”.

 

Teddy laughs and he removes his saddle.

 

Quinn speaks softly suddenly “Do you think he will visit tomorrow? He usually always visits for training.”

 

Quinn strokes his horses mane and suddenly looks worried “Is Stiles okay? He didn’t miss training because something is wrong right?”

 

Boyd gives the young alpha a harsh look. “That’s Spark Stiles from you Quinn. Don’t ever let yourself make that slip in front of the Prince”.

 

Quinn looks panicked at the mention of Derek. “Of course! I would never in front of Prince Derek! He would rip my throat out”.

 

Teddy looks thoughtful. “No he wouldn’t. He likes you” Quinn preens at the compliment and Stiles has a wave of affection towards Derek that he is such a great leader they all want his approval.

 

Teddy however continues sounding amused “It’s more likely he would beat you to a pulp breaking a couple of bones. But he wouldn’t kill you.”

 

Quinn looks slightly sick at the image but he sighs “Worth it for Spark Stiles”.

 

“Here here” Danny agrees.

 

Stiles turns pink at their words completely shocked.

 

Quinn shifts his feet nervously.

 

“I do hope he comes tomorrow. It’s torture to not see him. He looks so beautiful and happy when he watches us”.

 

Boyd’s muscles tense and suddenly looks bigger and more threatening. “You remember your place, Quinn. He doesn’t come for you. He comes for Prince Derek. If the Prince ever catches a whiff of your ‘affection’ for his mate he will end your life no matter what Teddy says”.

 

Quinn pouts and mutters “I can’t help it. Spark Stiles is more and more attractive by the day! He was breathtaking before he was pregnant but now he is with pup.......Surely Derek has some sympathy for us? He gets to actually touch Spark Stiles, to love him while we are forced to look away from him in fear Derek will break our necks just for looking too long at him”.

 

Stiles jolts at the words. Derek was the reason? They didn’t look at him anymore because they feared Derek’s fury?

 

Samuel, a beta, arrives late limping.

 

“Someone please convince Spark Stiles to come to training. Prince Derek was in such a foul mood when he didn’t come he took it out on me!”

 

Freddie helps him sit. “I’ll take care of your horse” Quinn gives Samuel a sympathic look.

 

“Are you healing okay? Prince Derek looked like he broke something?”

 

Samuel waves his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. He was clearly upset the Spark Stiles didn’t come to watch and I was the unlucky one who got the brunt of his worry”.

 

Something sweet curls in his hart at Derek’s worry and at how Samuel shows such kindness to his leader.

 

There is a moment of silence while they work. Stiles takes a moment to let their words sink into his skin.

 

It’s Freddie who breaks it. “Do you think the pup will be a boy or girl?”

 

Samuel is quiet when he responds “Girl. The first born has always been a girl”. He looks contemplative for a moment. “Although from Stiles’s ancestry line it could be a boy. They have a long line of first born sons”.

 

Teddy sounds painfully affectionate when he speaks next “It will be a beautiful child regardless.”

 

Quinn keeps stroking his horse responding dreamily “The pup will be gorgeous, an absolute heart breaker. A mixture of Prince Derek’s strong features and Spark

Stiles’s beautiful mole covered skin and magic”.

 

Boyd growls threatening. “Talk so fondly of Spark Stiles or any part of his body again and it won’t be Derek breaking your bones it will be me”.

 

Quinn looks frightened but Teddy steps in quickly sounds almost amused by the drama.

 

“Considering that you got drunk the other night and said the same things about Spark Stiles your words make you sound like a hypocrite Boyd.”

 

Boys flushes bright pink and Stiles has to pick his jaw off the floor. Boyd has always appear distant towards him, not as affectionate as Erica, Scott or Issac. And yet if Teddy is telling the truth he obviously thinks highly of him.

 

Quinn sounds put out and gives Boyd a hurt look at his hypocrisy.

 

“It’s clear that even if I throw myself at Spark Stiles he wouldn’t care for me at all. Have you seen the way Spark Stiles looks at him? I would kill for a mate to look at me with such love and desire”.

 

The room falls silent at the outburst and Boyd apologises for his harsh words, offering comfort.

 

“You will find that.”.

 

His voice carries a warning tone.

 

“I am serious about hiding it as much as you can from Derek though. We all feel the way you feel but it’s not our place to comfort or touch Stiles. That’s Derek’s right as his mate”.

 

Quinn nods but looks sad.

 

Laura pulls him out of his seat and guides him out of the stables. Stiles goes silently flabbergasted by what he just heard.

 

Laura leads him into his room and shuts the door behind them.

 

She guides him to a seat and he sits down still in shock.

 

“They...”

 

Laura’s hands are soft in his knee.

 

“Think you are completely breathtaking and are completely jealous of Derek?”

 

Stiles blinks at Laura.

 

“Please don’t be to hard on Derek”. Her eyes pled as she talks and Stiles recalls the words of fear about Derek attacking them for showing how affected they are around Stiles.

 

Something horrible settles in his heart.

 

“Derek doesn’t trust me?” He instantly goes to hold his stomach needing comfort.

 

Laura’s response in instant.

 

“Of course he does! He trusts you with his life, his heart, his pup! He just doesn’t trust the other werewolves.”

 

Stiles frowns at the words.

 

“They are his pack he trusts them with his life”.

 

Laura nods in agreement but stressed her next words “but he doesn’t trust them with you”.

 

It hurts to hear and his face betrays his pain. Laura continues quickly “He doesn’t trust anyone with you. He doesn’t even trust me”.

 

Stoles blinks shocked but sees how honest her face is, even when pain flashes across her features. There is a story there and he listens as Laura explains.

 

“He is the second born. An Alpha like me. He spent his life being the spare alpha, never to wear the crown. I didn’t treat him differently, Talia tried not to treat him like that but the people outside our family did. They love him, no doubt about their love, but they did treat him differently.”

 

Her eyes soften drastically at her next words. “Then you come along. You didn’t care about pack status because you weren’t a werewolf. You played with him and grew with him and you never treated him differently to me, to anyone else.”

 

She looks so sweet when she speaks “Then you chose him. You looked at him when you were sixteen and you changed into an omega for him. So you could be what he needs. He never had anyone do that. He never had anyone choose him first above all others. But you did. And he loves you madly for it.”

 

She looks older sadder. “He acts the way he does because he worried that you will see him like they have, that a better choice is available and you will somehow come to your senses and do the same”.

 

Stiles frowns and repeats stronger “So he doesn’t trust me”.

 

Laura huffs in annoyance.

 

“He is insecure Stiles. You forget who you are.”

 

Stiles frowns harder. What does that mean?

 

“You are the Spark, you are special, you are one of a kind. Remember that Derek isn’t. He has never been treated like that. He was the spare heir to the throne, a spare alpha.”

 

Stiles angry makes his magic zap under his skin. Laura jolts back.

 

“Derek isn’t a spare anything!”

 

Laura looks worried for her own safety for a split second. “But he thinks he is! He thinks that your are the special one and he isn’t. How can he complete with any alpha that is stronger, more confident? It might seem ridiculous to you but that’s how he feels, logical or not”

 

Stiles pulls his magic back and strokes his stomach to calm himself.

 

Exhaustion hits instantly and he sags in his seat. Laura holds him concerned but she continues “Show him Stiles, keeping teaching him that he is your only choice. He needs to know that you need him as much as he needs you. Force him to face his insecurities and show him that regardless of how many people might want to be your one and only that he is the only one who will ever fill that space in your heart”.

 

Stiles nods against her chest and she strokes his hair.

 

“Thank you Stiles. I never really thanked you did I? But I will now. Thank you for loving him. For proving his fears wrong”.

 

Stoles closes his eyes and squeezes her even as his mind races.

 

She moves him to the bed.

 

“Rest. Think. Derek will be back soon and you should talk to him”. Stiles curls in bed and closes his eyes.

 

He wakes up later when he feels movement on the bed. Derek looks tired but he smiles at Stiles when he sees him open his eyes.

 

“I bought you the flowers”. Stiles must show his sleepy confusion because Derek looks slightly lost.

 

“Laura said you were missing the smell of them and I wanted to soothe you so I went out to get them”.

 

The night lilies are rare and Derek must have travelled far get them. Just for him. Affection and love bursts in his heart. Even if it was a made up mission by Laura he still loves the gift.

 

His voice is raspy as he asks “So you went out to the outer forests and got them just for me?”

 

Derek looks embarrassed at being caught out at how much effort he put into getting something as small as a bunch of flowers. Stiles holds his arms out in invitation and Derek is in his arms in an instant.

 

“Thank you Alpha” It’s rare Stiles calls him that but he has a plan already in his mind how to fix this mess. He will teach Derek that there is no one else just like Laura asked.

 

Derek is surprised by the title but there is joy in him as he nuzzles Stiles neck. Stiles asks quietly “What are your favourite flowers?”.

 

Derek seems stunned by the question and Stiles strokes his chest waiting for an answer.

 

“I like the daisies from the courtyard”. Derek is still tense like he worried Stiles will mock him so Stiles nuzzles his chest.

 

“They are pretty. Good choice”.

 

They fall asleep together both exhausted from the day. When Stiles wakes Derek is curled around him still. He kisses Derek’s shoulder than his jaw enjoying watching Derek wake up. Derek’s big gentle hands pull him closer.

 

He whispers against his earlobe “Breakfast in bed?” Derek yawns looking soft and sleepy.

 

“Yes”. Stiles grins and starts sucking the salty skin of his neck enjoying the way Derek responses instantly. Derek’s hands pull up his night gown and Stiles responses by slipping his fingers into Derek’s loose pajama bottoms wanting something different than Derek fucking him. He grins internally when his fingers brush against the head of Derek’s hard cock. Derek jerks his hips forward at the gentle caress and Stiles watches Derek’s face flash with need.

 

“I want you like this” Stukes says watch surprise flash across his face.

 

“I want to watch you” Derek’s cheeks turn red and he bites his lips as Stiles wraps his hand around him jerking his wrist up and down enjoying Derek’s response to his touch. Derek is almost shy when he whispers back “You too. I want to do the same to you”. Derek touches him firmly and Stiles recalls when they were first experimenting sexually with each other. It’s a nice memory. He wants Derek to cum onto his hand like he used to. He works Derek over pushing his own pleasure into the back in his mind. He wants to make Derek feel good. Derek doesn’t take much to reach his climax and when Stiles has a thought particularly wicked he grins even as Derek strokes his cock.

 

He brings the cum painted fingers of his hand up and while holding eye contact he licks the seed on them off. Derek looks completely stunned and he groans jerking Stiles faster until he is painting Derek’s stomach with his own proof of desire.

 

Derek the kinky bastard looks down pleased at his stomach. Stiles giggles and Derek looks back up at him looking happier that Stiles has seen for a while. They do end up eating in bed and Stiles makes sure to be affectionate towards Derek when the beta were brings them their breakfast. He works in his work room until 3 o’clock and makes his way to the training ground. There is a seat waiting for him and he settles in happily enjoying Derek move around the training area correcting stances and fighting moves. He ignores everyone else and enjoys the sight of Derek being a strong but caring leader.

 

Issac joins him and Stiles gives him a hug. He sees Isacc shot a look of worry at Derek but makes sure to pretend he doesn’t. He knows Derek is listening so he pulls away quickly and when Issac asks him how he is he smiles unembarrassed “Wonderful. Had a excellent morning in bed”. He enjoys Issacs company while Derek trains not complaining when Derek calls him away. Derek looks wonderful in the afternoon light and he lets himself fantasises about his strong arms and wicked tongue. He makes the effort to smile at each pack members enjoying their flustered looks before they look away. When Derek appears in front of him he puts all his focus on Derek. He stands slowly, Derek instantly helping him.

 

“You know I am still dirty from our breakfast in bed... I’ll join you for your bath?”

 

Derek knows the other weres can hear Stiles and he flushes unused to Stiles being uncaring about who hears the suggestive words. Derek nods and Stiles proudly leads him to the washing room that waits for them. Derek is gentle even when he pushes into him and Stikes allows him to louder that normal. He wants Derek to hear his pleasure and his openness of his pleasure makes Derek grip him harder as he empties inside him. Stiles comes down from his own climax and holds tight to Derek long after he slips out of him, his knot shrinking. He lets himself whine when Derek pulls out unashamed at missing him fill him up and Derek nuzzles his neck huge hands stroking his side looking delightfed at Stiles’s clear disappointment their union has ended.

 

“We don’t have anything planned tonight right?” Stiles asks as Derek’s soft hands dress him and Derek shakes his head in response.

 

“So just you and me and pup?”

 

Derek’s hands settle on his stomach at the reminder of the life that grows inside his omega.

 

“Yes. Just us.”

 

Stiles lifts up on his tippy toes to kiss Derek’s cheek. “Excellent. How about we have dinner in the garden?”

 

Derek’s eyes are wide and happy like he is as eager to have private moments with Stiles. Stiles plan nearly gets off railed when Talia and Thomas finds them walking through the hallways to their room.

 

“Ah there you are my lovely children”. Stiles blushes pleased at the words Talia says while Thomas quietly watches his hand in his mates but Stiles frowns when she continues “You will come to dinner tonight? Just the pack again”. He feels Derek tense every so slightly at the soft command. Stiles shoots the request down as gently as he can.

 

“Actually I was hoping to eat with Derek tonight?” He makes sure to press into Derek at the words.

 

Talia seems startled at first but Thomas steps in.

 

“Of course Spark Stiles”

 

He gives Talia a fond but unwavering look. “We see them enough my love. Let them have their precious moments before pup arrives”.

 

Thomas is one of the few people who can challenge Talia and she looks apologetic when she looks at them.

 

“We will miss you but of course you can forsake dinner with us”.

 

The dinner with Derek is intimate and Stiles enjoys the soft moments with Derek. He makes sure to find every reason to encourage Derek to touch him and when they walk back to their room he curls his hand around Derek’s arm and admit “I have missed our moments just us.”

 

Derek seems thrilled by the admission and he brushes Stiles’s cheek softly with rough battle experienced hands.

 

When Stiles wakes Derek is still in bed and he wiggles out of his hold. Well he tries to anyway. Derek must realise Stiles’s warm body is leaving him because he frowns even in sleep and after Stiles tries multiple times to get up Derek wakes frowning.

 

His voice is raspy and confused “Where are you going?”.

 

Stiles had planned to sneak out of the room and collect a bunch of daisies for Derek but Derek seems unwilling in letting him leave the bed.

 

“Toilet” Stiles says softly as an excuse.

 

Derek moves to help him and Stiles pushes him down rolling his eyes.

 

“I can relieve myself without your guidance”.

 

Derek frowns like him following Stiles even to the toilet is a nature thing to do and Stiles kisses the frown away.

 

“I’ll be right back”.

 

He feels Derek eyes on him as he disappears out of their bedroom and into the toilet. He bites his lip thinking of a way he can work around Derek being a awake. He knows there are body guards outside their door and heswirls his fingers focusing on Derek pushing magic towards him to encourage him to fall asleep. He feels guilty when he pops his head out to see Derek out like a light but he has a reason for tricking him, it will be worth the guilt.

 

He moves silently to the door and he opens it slowly noticing the bodyguards stiffen to attention obviously aware he has poked his head outside.

 

“Alexander” he speaks to the closest beta that stands to attention. Alexander looks at him surprised he knew his name before looking to the floor blushing slightly pleased. Stiles hides his smile and softly requests “Can you do me a favour?”

 

Alexander stands taller and nods. He notes the alpha who is also standing guard is looking thrown by the familiarity Stiles is speaking to them. He gives the alpha a small grin and watching amused as his eyes widen and then drop to the floor. It’s almost cute how he can make the battle experienced weres react like blushing school boys.

 

Alexander responds quietly back noting Stiles soft voice.

 

“Yes Spark Stiles?”

 

Stiles motions to inside the room. “I wanted to surprise my mate but I can’t seem to leave without alerting him. Could you please go to the courtyard and collect some daises for me?”

 

Alexander’s snap to him in surprise at he request and Stiles smiles sunnily back.

 

Alexander’s face turns bright red and he stutters out a acceptance of the request. Stiles gives more instruction before he flees. “Give them to the kitchen so they come with our breakfast. Ask them to bring it in when Derek is bathing and make sure they serve Derek’s favourite breakfast with it”.

 

Stiles makes sure to call the remaining were, the alpha, by name noting his wide eyes at what Stiles asked for when Alexander leaves to fulfill his request quickly.

 

“It’s impossible not to spoil my alpha after he takes such good care of me and our pup, Victor”.

 

Victor gives him a shy smile back taken by Stiles obvious care for his mate.

 

Stiles returns to Derek’s bedside and he slips back into bed pleased with knowing his request will be kept as though he ordered in as a command. His magic has worn off Derek so when he presses into him he bats his eyes open and grumbles as he pulls Stiles into his arms.

 

“I must have been more tired that I thought”.

 

Stiles just strokes his jaw and soothes him. They fall asleep again, Stiles finding as he grows the pup in him he is more easily able to fall asleep. The sun shines through the window when they both wake and Stiles even pregnant fusses over Derek.

 

“Have a bath. Breakfast will be here soon”.

 

Derek’s hands squeeze him close.

 

“Join me?”

 

It’s tempting oh so very tempting but he has a plan he needs to finish without hitch.

 

“I need to finish some paperwork I forgot yesterday in regard to the stable issues.”.

 

Derek frowns in displeasure but Stiles kisses him softly wiping away his frown.

 

“Later in the afternoon. After training. I’ll have you naked then”.

 

Derek’s eyes flash red and he gives Stiles a promising look of things to come as he goes into the bathroom to bath quickly.

 

Stiles squirms on the bed pleased with the reaction from Derek. He is even more pleased when there is knock on the door and a were appears with breakfast, the flowers in a small vase. The servant, Emily, an omega, gives him a timid smile when she places the food and flowers down and Stiles makes sure to give her a sly smile knowing she is interested in the flowers as he gets to to walk towards the smell of their breakfast.

 

She leaves quickly but she is smiling softly to herself and he hears Derek open the door to join him for breakfast so he quickly picks the bouquet up and lets his magic envelope it so it only smells like he has handled them, removing Alexander’s and Emily’s scent from them.

 

Derek doesn’t notice the flowers at first walking over to nuzzle him from behind as he stands near the table and ask “What is for breakfast?”.

 

Stiles’s eyes flutter closed at the feel of Derek warm chest against him and his strong arms around him as he stands.

 

“Eggs, bacon, toast and mushrooms”. Derek makes pleased noise at the idea of his favourite food and lets him go to sit and eat. Stiles panics for moment thinking maybe Derek won’t notice the effort he put into his breakfast.

 

He nearly decides to play with the flower petals to draw Derek’s attention to them but he doesn’t need to because Derek’s eyes flicker to them once he is seated and he freezes at the sight of them.

 

Stiles can’t read his expression and he feels shy all of a sudden.

 

“They are for you”.

 

Derek’s eyes are wide and disbelieving at first as he realises Stiles got them for him then he looks almost shy himself and touches the petals gently.

 

“Me?”

 

Stiles, happy at Derek’s clear joy at the simple gesture, responds softly but firmly “Yes. I wanted to surprise you. You like them?”.

 

Derek’s eyes are soft and loving when he takes Stiles in.

 

“Thank you Stiles”.

 

Stiles smiles at the gratitude but makes sure to end the moment with a clear statement of his affection.

 

“Anything for my Alpha”.

 

Derek looks so pleased at the words that Stiles has to eat his food before he starts telling Derek how much he loves him. Derek has heard it before. It is now time Stiles showed him.

 

They dress after breakfast and as an afterthought Stiles plucks a daisy and pressing into a pocket of Derek’s jacket. Derek looks sad for a moment explaining “It will get crushed during training.” Stiles frowns before he has a idea and he shakes his head at Derek’s words.

 

“Easily fixed.” He sends his magic out once more to protect the daisy from being destroyed and he enjoys the hitch in Derek’s breath, feeling Stiles magic so close to his skin.

 

They part ways outside their room. Derek to head to a meeting with his sister and mother and Stiles to go to his work room than see Deaton for a check up. Derek lingers longer than normal like he doesn’t want to part ways with Stiles and he sympathises kind of wanting Derek to blow the meeting off to come with him when he sees Deaton. He can’t be completely selfish with Derek’s time and he nuzzles Derek’s cheek saying “I’ll see you at training”. Derek seems thrown by Stiles’s coping a classic werewolf action of affection and Stiles enjoys walking away knowing Derek, Alexander and Victor are staring at him as he walks away.

 

Deaton takes a long time to check him over. Stiles is bored after twenty minutes and wishes Derek, Cora or even Laura was here. He gets a nice surprise when Jackson turns up shifting on his feet looking shy before he schools his features. Jackson had a hard life before becoming part of Derek’s pack and seemed like a complete asshole when he first arrived. But Stiles is nothing if not a stubborn man and wore those walls down until he found the soft squish centre of Jackson’s heart. Now Jackson is still fully capable of being a jerk but he treats Stiles with a fondness that makes Stiles feel overwhelmed with joy. He comes to him when he feels off and out of control and Stiles lets all his omega scents wash over him to ground him. There have been many moments of snuggles between them and Stiles loves it.

 

Jackson snarks the rest of the appointment and Stiles is throughly amused by Deaton’s eagerness to finish the check up after Jackson appears.

 

They are almost pushed out of the room and Stiles giggles when Deaton shuts the door hard behind them. Jackson looks delighted in causing such a response and Stiles threads his arm through Jackson’s arm as they walk.

 

“I assume you are here to take me to the training area?”.

 

Jackson gives him a proud look. “Issac and Erica wanted to come but I beat them in a friendly tussle so I got chosen”.

 

He can imagine Derek watching them fondly before sending the winner to pick him up from Deaton’s.

 

They walk in comfortable silence through the courtyard stopping only when the visiting Alpha and his small pack from another kingdom approaches them. Jackson tenses ever so slightly as they approach and Stiles rubs his elbow with his fingers to soothe him.

 

“Spark Stiles! Beta Jackson! What a pleasure to bump into you”.

 

Stiles isn’t a fool. He knows the older mature Alpha probably planned this meeting. Stiles’s habits are well known by all.

 

“Alpha Kevin” he acknowledges the werewolf. Kevin motions to a werewolf who is younger than him but shared facial features. “This is my son, Alpha Wendell” Wendell’s eyes have been on him since they approached and Stiles politely nods his head in greeting for the first time wishes he would follow suit of other weres and look away.

 

“And my other son, Beta Austin”. The beta looks at Stiles briefly before respectively looks away. Wendell still does not. He feels Jackson grow tenser.

 

He says hello hoping the meeting will be brief because he knows that Derek will expect him at the training area soon.

 

“I was telling my son Wendell that your father is a great man. He would learn much from him”.

 

Stiles knows that’s true but his father has no reason to spend time with a visiting Alpha. Derek has been the only Alpha his father has ever taken under his wing.

 

He tries to be diplomatic but firm.”he is a very busy man I am afraid. You may miss having any time with him”.

 

Wendell doesn’t seem disappointed and says with something unreadable in his eyes “It’s a pity. I would love to learn as much as I can”.

 

Stiles knows he should mean about the kingdom but there is something else hidden behind those words that suggests he wants to know more personal things and he has to pinch Jackson to stop him from starting to growl.

 

“Such a pity.” He turns his attention to alpha Kevin. “I must be going. My Alpha waits for me.”

 

Usually he wouldn’t refer to Derek as such in front of visiting werewolves, calling him by his name is enough but something inside him makes him use the term to ensure every werewolf in the courtyard hears him use the term “My Alpha”.

 

He politely nods to them goodbye and forces Jackson to walk with him.

 

When they are out of earshot of the pack does Jackson growl low and deep in displeasure.

 

Stiles doesn’t scold him instead tries to lighten the mood “You feel like a vibrating time bomb”.

 

Jackson stops growling but his lips lift up in a sneer. “Slimy Alphas should know their place”. Stiles squeezes his arm and begs “Calm down. I don’t want Derek to be upset when he sees me”.

 

Jackson holds back his growl and pulls Stiles closer. Derek seems to caught up in fighting Boyle when they arrive and Stiles is glad he doesn’t notice Jackson’s tension. He knows the pack must realise something happened but Jackson is true to his word and glares them into submission. Stiles focuses on sitting as Scott and Erica come up to him instantly standing each side of him. He relaxes around his pack and soon the tension disapates as Derek trains the younger werewolves in his care.

 

Later when Stiles is shaking, naked and slightly drunk from Derek’s second round of love making does he make a note to ask Talia or Laura without raising suspicion about the visiting Alpha pack. He pushes the thought out of his mind when Derek’s large hands curl around his soft cock.

 

“Again, Alpha?”

 

Derek strokes him teasingly and whispers against his ear “I told you I will never be satisfied when you are in my bed”.

 

Stiles feels boneless but he could go again so he doesn’t push Derek’s hands away instead aches up into the touch begging “Knot me this time”.

 

Derek does as asked and Stiles forgets everything, his name, his title, almost how to breath, under Derek’s touch.

 

There isn’t much work for him over the next couple of days so he works on a project just for Derek. He wants to give him something special, something unique and he can’t seem to find the perfect gift. He has settled on leaving sweet notes around for Derek to find while he tries to figure out the perfect gift. Derek is soft and shy when he finds them and Stiles lets himself recall the moments he saw Derek read them. He shakes his head and refocuses on the book in front of him. It’s an ancient text that Talis found and brought to him. She had been delighted by his interest in werewolf history and rituals particularly to the earth and moon. She had dropped it off that morning to him and lingered around. Stiles had asked if something was wrong surprised she didn’t leave as she is a busy woman and she had given him a big hug and whispered “My son has been happier and happier by the days gone by and I have you to thank for that”. Stiles had blushed at the words caught off guard as she squeezed him. Talia didn’t hug much. The demands of her job meaning she was distant with everyone but her family. But she hugged Stiles like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

Stiles grins to himself feeling light and happy at the memory half way through the book. He takes a break at lunch time expecting to eat alone when Laura appears instead of a servant.

 

She holds his lunch and hers demanding they eat together. Stiles is too weak to say no. He likes her company too much. They eat quietly as first before Stiles asks about the visiting Alpha pack. Laura scrunches up her nose at the mention of them. “They reek of desperation for approval among other things”. Stiles recalls his Jackson had responded to Wendell’s interest in him. He wonders what Jackson had smelt.

 

Laura is cautious too.

 

“The beta seems okay, polite and respectable. I don’t trust the Alpha son”. Stiles silently agrees. There is something about the way he had spoken to Stiles that suggested more than friendly or polite conversation. Laura’s eyes are sharp.

 

“While they are here you don’t go anywhere without one of us, or a bodyguard”.

 

Stiles tries to lighten the mood. “Are you worried about me or the pup?”

 

Laura rolls her eyes fondly. “I don’t worry about you not after the battle against the All Alpha pack”. Stiles had helped defeat a pack of alphas three years ago. Usually packs are a mixture of Alpha, Beta, omega, supernatural and human. This is the nature order of packs, allowing for unity and peace. A pack of only Alphas is not natural, their power is great but corrupted without anchors from other weres and humans.

 

They had attacked the Hale territory threatening chaos if they kept going so Stiles had called the earth and moon to help him and he removed their Alpha status turning them into omegas.

 

It was a tricky maguc to use but Stiles had succeeded causing the threat to banish instantly.

 

“I am more concerned about the diplomatic ramifications if you turn him into a toad or if Derek snaps his body in half”.

 

Stiles wants to disagree but he can sense something off about Wendell and holds his tongue. It’s when they finish lunch and Laura is packing up the left overs she teases him playfully “I notice that the kitchen has an extra job this morning.”

 

Stiles isn’t concerned with the gossip. “I may have asked a favour or two”.

 

Laura seems delighted by his actions abc she gives him a hug goodbye. He feels a wave of tiredness hit him at 1 o’clock and he makes his mind up to have a quick nap before attending Derek’s training session. The bodyguard, Vernon, waiting outside his work room looks at him concerned and Stiles asks for his arm to steady him as they walk. The beta doesn’t hestitate to give him it and they move slowly to his room. Vernon is very kind, leading him to the bed, even though he must feel uncomfortable being so close to a place that reeks of Derek and Stiles. Stikes makes note to thank him later before he gives into his exhaustion.

 

He wakes to Derek’s soft hands running through his hair. He blinks his eyes open to the sight of Derek wearing his training gear and realises he mush have slept in as the sun has set.

 

“I missed training?” He asks sad that Derek must have been concerned when he didn’t show.

 

Derek’s hand cup his chin gently.

 

“Vernon past on word that you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you just for training”.

 

Stiles pulls Derek into bed ignoring the dirt on his clothes. “You weren’t angry with him right? He was kind to help me”.

 

Derek’s eyes are soft. “I didn’t blame him for smelling like you”.

 

Stiles nuzzles his neck and encourages Derek to climb fully into bed. He resists. “I need to bath.”

 

Stiles perks up feeling more awake and he is cheeky when he drags a finger over the dirt on Derek’s arm to streak the dirt on his cheek grinning mischievously.

 

“Oops. I’m dirty now too. Guess I will have to join you”. Derek looks amused by his playful action and he nods looking please but his hands are gently.

 

“You aren’t too tired?”

 

Stiles feels relaxed and carefree so he suggests “You can help me to the bath. I’m probably too heavy to carry though”.

 

Derek’s eyes flash at the words and Stiles giggles in surprise when Derek takes that as a challenge. His laughter as Derek’s picks him up easily turn into moans quickly as they settle into the bath, Derek’s hands reclaiming him again.

 

Stiles wakes to the sight of Derek’s sleeping on his chest allowing him to see the tattoo Derek has burned into his back. He traces the black lines thinking to himself. Derek doesn’t wake and Stiles is the one one who can touch Derek while he sleeps and not wake him.

 

Derek got the tattoo when he was eighteen. Stiles had been fascinated by it and had asked why did he did it. Derek had explained its meaning.

 

“It’s the mark of the Hale pack. An ancient symbol created by the first Hale. I wanted to show my alliance to my family. So I got it done when I was in Spain”.

 

It has always drawn Stiles eyes when he sees it and he traces it over and over again grinning into his pillow when Derek starts purring under his fingers.

 

The tattoo stays on his mind long after Derek kisses him goodbye as they part to fulfil their duties for the day. He grins to himself when he realises Derek has pinned the daisy he wore yesterday to his jacket pocket as he walks away towards his work space.

 

The book Talia brought him is still half way open and he sits at his desk to finish the book. He nearly swears in frustration when he is near the end of the book worried he won’t be able to find what he is looking for but the last chapter titled ‘Magic Marks” catches his attention.

 

He greedily reads the words, a thought taking root in his mind. He quickly makes a decision reading the helpful words. This is magic he hasn’t used before so he is timid in calling it out but the moment he utters the ancient words the feel of rightness overcomes him. He uses more spells from the book practicing this strange but almost comforting magic as it swirls around him. He finally decides to give the magic mark spell a go but he frowns as he doesn’t want to use it on just anything.

 

He stands up and moves to walk out his work room and stops just outside when he realises Vernon is talking to someone. It’s Wendell and paints a smile on his face not wanting to come across rude. Wendell’s eyes snap to him like he waiting for Stiles and he can sense the friendliness dissipates from Vernon seeing Wendell’s interesting eyes on Stiles.

 

Vernon is slightly cautious when he asks Stiles “Is something the matter, Spark Stiles?”.

 

Stiles avoid looking at the visiting alpha male and responds curling a hand around his stomach.

 

“I wanted to fetch something from my room”.

 

Vernon nods and starts to fall beside him to walk with him.

 

Wendell offers to take him and Stilez would be impressed by his gaul but Vernon’s response is quick and laced with slight warning “It is my duty. And my honour. Alpha Derek ask me by name to ensure Spark Stiles remains safe”.

 

Vernon’s friendliness is completely gone and Stiles shifts aware there is a power play occurring and he is in the centre of it.

 

Wendell’s eyes are still on him and Stiles has to fight the urge to shudder.

 

“Of course. I would hate to insult the prince”.

 

Stiles doesn’t think he sounds authentic with his words and he is relieved when Vernon takes his arm gently and guides him away. It a sign that Vernon is highly irritated because Vernon has never touched Stiles unless there is a good reason to do so.

 

When they reach Stiles’s and Dereks shared room Stiles breaks the silence.

 

“By any chance you won’t tell Derek about the alpha’s visit?”

 

Vernon looks pissed but he gently responds “It would be unwise not to tell him Spark Stiles. It’s clear that the alpha is pushing across the lines ofappropriate interaction with you.”

 

Stiles knows it’s true. If the Alpha is so brazen in front of one of Derek’s pack mates then he clearly doesn’t care about appropriate werewolf behaviour towards a mate’s werewolf.

 

She sighs though because it means Derek will be stressed and he has enjoyed the last couple of days of no drama and only softness in Derek’s features.

 

“I don’t want him to worry” he admits, anxious about the ramifications of Derek being aware of another Alpha’s attentions towards him.

 

Vernon is kind but clear.

 

“He will worry more if you hide such things from him”.

 

Stiles sees the logic but hates the fact he will deal with Derek being angry.

 

Vernon’s eyes soften and he gives Stiles a soft look.

 

“I will be sure to approach the subject with care.”

 

Stiles thanks him and leaves him outside to go into his room. He focuses on why he originally came here, frowning as he looks around for something of Derek’s. He smiles when he sees Derek had found the note he left in his his shoe as it stills on the table clearly opened and read. He scans the room and when a small figuring catches his eyes he grins to himself. It’s a carved wolf that Derek had as a child. Derek had found it when he was looking though his old childhood toys and items after the news of Stiles pregnancy became known. Derek had left it out obviously keen to give it to their pup. It fits into the palm of his hand and he takes it with him. Vernon is quiet as he walks Stiels back and Stiles knows the moment he enters his work room Vernon will get someone to replace him so he can talk to Derek.

 

He sighs but what can he do?

 

He refocuses on the magic and he pushes his magic using the ancient words to surround the wolf figurine. He worries for a second it might break as it shakes and lifts from his palm but it remains intact when the spell is finished. He curls his hand around the wolf and shuddered as warm comforting magic flows through him at the touch of the wolf to his skin.

 

Success!

 

He grins down at the feeling and excitedly plans how to mix his magic into Derek’s tattoo. He practices some more and when he feels tired he stops. He stretches and runs his stomach nearly jumping out of his skin when Derek arrives looking conflicted and angry.

 

Stiles moves instantly to him knowing Vernon must have mentioned the alpha’s behaviour.

 

Derek’s eyes are hard but Stiles knows it’s not toward him. He almost feels sorry for Wendell, he clearly underestimates Derek.

 

“Did he touch you?”

 

Derek’s whole body is tense and the words are tainted with fury. Stiles reaches out to run up and down his arms trying to soothe him.

 

“What?! Of course not!” Stiles pauses for a second then continues “If he had laid a finger on me my magic would have done a number on him”. Derek doesn’t relax and Stiles feels worry crawl up his spine.

 

“He was flirting...a little...you don’t have to be worry. I don’t think of anyone but you like that”.

 

Derek relaxes slightly but he is still looking furious.

 

“Flirting” the word is full of anger and Stiles really hopes that Derek doesn’t do anything rash.

 

“You should tell your mother”.

 

Derek looks wounded for a second.

 

“You don’t think I could protect you?”

 

It’s the opposite of what he thinks but they need to follow the correct protocol.

 

“Of course I do. Never doubt my faith in you. It’s just if Tali’s knows she can find an excuse to send him away.”

 

He gives Derek a knowing look hoping to ease his tense body.

 

“I know what you want to do and while I would be tickled in seeing Wendell eat dirt we must be diplomatic before such actions are taken”.

 

Derek seems to see the sense in Stiles words but he still looks like he wants to throw politics to the wind and fight Wendell for daring to be so friendly with his omega.

 

Derek finally nods and Stiles crowds into his body knowing that words are what is needed now.

 

“It doesn’t matter if he or anyone else looks. You know that right? I will never want someone else the way I want you.”

 

Derek’s body is so close and Stiles watches as Derek’s features soften at the statement. There is still disbelief in his eyes and Stiles hates it.

 

“I choose you. And only you. There is never be anyone else for me”.

 

Derek seems overcome by the words and Stiles reaches up on his tippy toes to brush his lips against Derek’s cheek.

 

“You can tell when I lie right? Does my heart lie?”

 

Derek shakes his head softly and his arms circle Stiles to pull him into a hug, overwhelmed by Stiles’s truth.

 

It turns out that he should have thought about Talia’s reaction because she seems quite okay with Derek ripping Wendell apart when she hears what has happened on two seperate occasions. Thomas and Laura, thank the gods, are voices of reason and are able to calm her down. Stiles isn’t there when the visiting pack is called for a meeting but he hears from gossiping servants that Wendell reeked of fear after Talia was done ‘talking’ to him.

 

Stiles wants to pity him but he is a grown man, a werewolf. He should have shown more respect to the mating bond he has with Derek.

 

He hides away even informing Vernon to not let Derek in and works on his magical gift. He makes sure to soften the blow by telling Vernon to mention to Derek that he is working on something nice and he is totally and utterly fine.

 

It’s Erica who hunts him down when he decides to take a break from his magic. He is enjoying the courtyard when she comes to him. She looks wild and beautiful in the sunlight wearing leather like it’s a uniform.

 

“Your Alpha has so far has made two weres cry and broken five steel swords”.

 

Stiles instantly feels guilt.

 

“I told him I’m fine!”

 

Erica rolls her pretty eyes at him.

 

“You know what he is like. He somehow convinced himself you are rethinking him because of how he acted towards the Alpha son”

 

Stiles frown confused. “Why would I be mad at him for being possessive? I am fully aware of his tendency for claws and teeth towards anyone who looks at his pack and me wrong”.

 

Erica’s flashes with realisation and Stiles stomach sinks.

 

“He didn’t do anything drastic did he?!”

 

Erica’s are shifty but her mouth quirks like she is proud of her Alpha. Stiles gives her a no nonsense look and she wilts at his stern face.

 

“He maybe just maybe was shaking his hand goodbye and accidentally broke it”.

 

Stiles should be mad but he can’t fault Derek for his anger. He knows how territorial werewolves are and it’s common for there to be broken bones and claw marks on skin after conflict arrives. He also knows that Derek wouldn’t use force unless challenged and wonders what the alpha did to earn a broken hand. He just sighs and going to stand from the garden seat he was relaxing in.

 

Erica is instantly beside him helping him and she follows him as he makes his way to the stables knowing Derek will be there caring for his horse, Dayton, after a day of training.

 

Erica doesn’t escape his company when he walks in instead she shoots looks to the werewolves in the stable silently telling them to make themselves scarce. Derek stops petting his horse when Stiles arrives and he looks like he hasn’t seen Stiles in a century.

 

Stiles clear and demanding voice rings out.

 

“I would like a moment with my Alpha”.

 

The betas, alphas and omegas in the stable room instantly scatter and Stiles enjoys the power he has to get them to do as he asks. Derek looks nervous and Stiles fights the grin that wants to stretch across his face. Derek only ever looks that nervous around Stiles.

 

Erica flees to but not before hugging a Stiles’s waist hands lingering for a moment on his stomach before she pulls away and escapes.

 

Stiles moves slowly towards the horse Derek was brushing knowing Derek is tracking his movements.

 

“So Erica thinks that you don’t believe me when I said I was fine”.

 

Derek tenses but his eyes are still on him as he stops to pat Dayton. Derek looks annoyed like Erica broke a silent agreement but Stiles doesn’t let him respond.

 

“She tells me you made two werewolves cry and broke half of the training equipment”.

 

Derek looks embarrassed for a split second before he schools his features.

 

“She also told me that you thought I was mad because of a certain alpha and his broken hand”. Derek freezes and he looks a mixture of proud and embarrassed.

 

“I didn’t know what she was talking about so she had to explain”.

 

Derek pats the horse too and responds softly “You didn’t?”

 

Stiles shrugs. “Apparently Talia, Laura and you have keep a secret from me”.

 

Derek jolts and he growls.

 

“I have never keep anything for you!”

 

Stiles just raises an eyebrow at him and Derek flushes at being caught out.

 

He frowns when Derek responds softly sounding hurt “You looked yourself away for the day and refused to tell me what you were doing”.

 

He sighs and gives Derek an exasperated look.

 

“I told you it was a surprise. I can’t tell you want I’m doing because I want to surprise you”.

 

Derek looks vulnerable as he pats the horse.

 

“I don’t like not knowing what you are doing. What if it is dangerous? Or harmful?”

 

Stiles frowns annoyed. “You think I would put our pup at risk? That I would do anything that may cause harm to it?”

 

He is angry now, feeling emotional.

 

Derek’s eyes pull away from him and when he speaks it’s towards the horse but the words are meant for Stiles’s ears.

 

“You don’t seem that happy being pregnant”. It’s like cold water being thrown at his face and he goes silent shocked by the suggestion.

 

“What?!” His voice is high and filled with tightness.

 

Derek keeps avoiding his eyes

 

“I was worried that your aren’t totally happy being pregnant so soon”. Stiles stares at him in absolute shock and he jolts out of his disbelief when Derek seems to cave in on himself. Stiles wants to be honest so he says what he is thinking, what he is feeling.

 

“Of course it was a bit to get used to. I’m eighteen and pregnant. With a werewolf! I’m allowed to feel a bit out of sorts”. Derek jerks like Stiles has hit him.

 

Stiles can’t tell this moment pass knowing Derek thinks he doesn’t want what he has inside of him.

 

“It was a shock yes but I am happy Derek. Really really happy. Maybe it is too soon but I wouldn’t change it for anything”. His hands curl around his swollen stomach instinctively.

 

“I want this pup. I want it with you. I may have been off slightly but that’s because...” he trails off finding the words.

 

“I became pregnant and suddenly everyone was treating me differently. People looked away when they saw me. I though I looked bad, like they couldn’t stand to look at me fat and pregnant”.

 

Derek’s hand instantly reaches for him in shock.

 

“No-one thinks that Stiles!”

 

Stiles gives him a small smile feeling emotional.

 

“I get that now. But I was acting strange because that’s what I thought then”.

 

Stiles eyes twinkle and he gives Derek’s arm a squeeze.

 

“I know it’s out of respect for you, that you didn’t want people looking at me”.

 

He had hoped he would soothe Derek but Derek’s face twists in pain and Stiles gripes him harder.

 

“You felt that because of me?” The pain in Dereks voice is deep and Stiles moves into his body comforting him.

 

“I understand now. It’s okay. I’m not sad anymore”.

 

Derek still looks like he wants to stab his own heart for causing Stiles pain so he continues desperately.

 

“It’s okay if no one ever looks or touches me again Derek. As long as you do. I don’t really care about anyone but you”.

 

Derek is shaking as the words settle into his skin and Stiles can’t help from touch him, pulling Derek into his arms and nuzzling his chest.

 

“In the end you are the only one who matters. The only one who I want, who I need”.

 

Derek’s arms are around him and Stiles melts into him. There is silence for a moment while they both find comfort in each other’s arms.

 

Derek pulls away first but Stiles refuses to let him go to far.

 

“You don’t regret it?”

 

Stiles shakes his head eyes flashing gold. “I’m already in love with it Derek.Every time I feel our pup move, every time it responds to my magic I fall even more in love. I could never regret something that is made purely of you and I”.

 

Derek’s face changes hearing the words and Stiles sees absolute love in his eyes. Derek’s hand moves to his stomach and Stiles feels happy tears burn his eyes at the touch.

 

He doesn’t realise he is crying until Derek used his free hand to wipe the tears away.

 

Stiles speaks again softly sharing an insecurity “I sometimes do miss just us. You seem so in love with pup and I may get jealous every so often. Sometimes if feels like you are trying to touch the pup and not me”.

 

Derek soothes him by rubbing his swollen stomach.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy you carry our pup. Every time I see you it’s a reminder that you grow the pup inside of you.”

 

Derek looks thoughtful. “I won’t neglect you. I won’t treat you like you are just a carrier of my pup”

 

Stiles never thought that he just felt jealous when Derek focused on the pup when they had sex.

 

He tells Derek such, feeling vulnerable and self conscious. Derek frowns and repeats “I will make sure that whatever love I show the pup I show you”.

 

Stiles sniffs and hides in his chest feeling lightheaded after such emotions have turned him inside out. Derek holds him tightly and he breathes out knowing they will be okay.

 

If he thought Derek was happy before he was ridiculously happy now. The talk they had seemed to shed whatever tension Derek had been carrying. Stiles feels guilt over it, not noticing Derek was hiding his pain but Stiles had been to wrapped up in his own emotions he couldn’t have known. They are in sync now and Stiles feel light and unchained. He keeps writing little notes and doing small actions to show Derek how much he loves him and their pup simply because he loves seeing Derek’s surprised and pleased smile when he reads the notes and caught him doing his small caring actions.

 

He even finishes his secret surprise and when he is sure it will go off without a hitch he happily moves through the castle towards Derek. He finds him in a meeting with Talia, Laura and a few other werewolves. They all stand when he enters the room causing Stiles to blush embarrassed by their formal greeting although Talia is all smiles when she sees him and his swollen stomach.

 

“We are finish this meeting later as it is not urgent. You are dismissed” The weres acknowledge him as they leave and Stiles smiles at them in responds. He gives Talia a raised eyebrow as he goes to Derek’s side instantly when it’s just Derek, Laura and her left in the room.

 

“You didn’t have to call them away”.

 

Talia waves her hand dismissively.

 

“We wouldn’t get anymore work done. Derek would be too focused on you and Laura would just chat to you and ignore the rest”.

 

Talia gives her children a teasing look to which Laura tries to defend herself but Derek just shrugs already focused on his omega in his arms. Stiles turns pink and he leans into him.

 

Laura stops defending herself and turns her attention to Stiles.

 

“My brother says you have a surprise. When will we see it?”

 

Stiles’s hand plays with a button in Dereks shirt.

 

“It’s for Derek not you” he responds enjoying her pout. Derek nuzzles his cheek at the words and Stiles feels the urge to sigh in pleasure.

 

Laura complains to a pleased looking Derek and Stiles catches Tali’s looking at each of them with so much fondness that he feels overcome for a moment. Talia feels his eyes on her and she gives him a wide youthful smile. Stiles smiles helplessly back.

 

It’s much later when they are in their room when Stiles stares up at the ceiling to say “I am pretty sure you just got me pregnant again.”

 

Derek hums pleased and his hands find him stomach. “I’ll keep you pregnant all the time if you say the world. I’ll fill you with pups and keep you here in my bed never leaving it”.

 

Stiles wiggles at the words, imagining being a sex slave for Derek for the rest of his existence. It’s a nice image and he tells Derek so. Derek’s hands move lower and Stiles arches up at the firm hands on him.

 

“Don’t tempt me. I will follow through with that threat”.

 

Stiles is too busy gasping as Derek’s fingers play with his loose wet hole and he bites his lip in pleasure. Derek’s eyes are red and burning as he watches his omega start begging for him again. He gives the Spark want he wants, he would give Stiles everything if he asked for it.

 

Three days pass and Stiles tells Derek to skip evening training as he wants him in their room. He notes the whispers from the servants and the werewolves around court but he knows they aren’t saying anything bad. He overheard a beta say to a omega that Derek has been incredibly happy lately and Stiles grins knowing his efforts are paying off.

 

Derek is tense when he arrives and Stiles doesn’t explain at first instead ordering him to take his shirt off. Derek is surprised by the request but he does as asked trusting his omega. Stiles explains excitedly what he is going to do.

 

“I want to add to your tattoo”. It’s obviously not what he expect Stiles to say.

 

Derek’s face flickers with surprise but he doesn’t jerk away from Stiles or try and cover his naked chest and exposed back. He just looks curious and maybe slightly wary. Stiles doesn’t blame him. It’s his body Stiles just suggested to change permanently.

 

“Add?” Derek asked cautiously looking at him with wide surprised eyes. Stiles nods unable to stop his hands from settling on Derek’s chest threading his fingers through Derek’s chest hair. Derek is naturally hairy all over and Stiles is shameless in his love over feeling that hair brush against his fingers, his thighs, all over his skin when they are naked.

 

“It contains your love for your pack, I want to add my love to it” Derek’s eye turn inexplicably soft and his huge warm hands settle on his waist one moving to his swollen belly.

 

“You have already added to my pack” Derek responds feeling the life inside Stiles, feels the pup move inside of him like the baby is responding to his touch, knowing it’s alpha father is touching it. Stiles fights the desire to flutter his eyelashes in pleasure and instead keeps his eyes open to look up at Derek’s sweet loving face.

 

“This will do more. It will bind us in a way that it more intense than our mating bond. It will allow you to feel my magic in the most intimate of ways”.

 

Thankfully Derek seems intrigued at the idea. He has always been in love with Stiles’s magic as much as he is love with Stiles. He has never ever feared his magic like so many others. Maybe it is one of the main reason he loves Derek so much. When people, human or were, saw Stiles’s magic they were fascinated by it but they either feared it slightly or saw its potential to be used as a weapon. Derek had never treated it as such. He never saw Stiles as a tool for war or a object for amusement. He saw him as a whole person. How could Stiles not love him with everything he was? He was helpless against Dereks clear adoration at every part of him.

 

Stiles steps closer to his alpha. “It’s a safe spell. It will do no harm. It will just mean you feel me everywhere”.

 

He knows Derek is going to agree, concern completely gone when he hears Stiles calming words. He nods finally agreeing trusting Stiles with his body and his heart still stroking his stomach and waist gently. Stiles hesitation in pulling away makes Derek’s eyes crinkle in joy but he seems determined in doing the spell. Stiles moves his hands from his chest to touch his tattoo and sees Derek’s eyes flutter at the soft gently touch of Stiles long talented fingers drag across his naked flesh. It’s not an appropriate time for his body to flush with need but it’s Stiles touching him. Derek can’t help but grow hard under his touch. He smells Stiles’s body react like he is thinking about wanted Derek naked too and he smiles harder. Stiles gives him a look that tells he knows Derek wants more but he seems determined to do his magic.

 

“Lay down on the bed”.

 

Derek perks up at the order and Stiles rolls his eyes fondly at the flash of desire in Derek’s features.

 

Derek does as asked and Stiles climbs on his back asking sounding slightly embarrassed “I’m not crushing you right?”.

 

Derek shakes his head. He feels like he is pinned to the bed like Stiles has all the power and he likes the feeling. He usually one one in the room that it the strongest, the most dominate. He likes that too knowing his family needs that, they need him to protect them. But being pinned by Stilws makes him feel loose and content.

 

Stiles’s hands move to his tattoo once Derek is lying face first into the soft pillows. He purrs unable to stop the sounds rumble out from his chest and he feels Stiles heavy and warm on top of him, pinning him deliciously to the bed sigh in contentment at the sound. He huffs when Stiles playfully whacks his shoulder blade saying “Stop it. I’m trying to focus”.

 

Derek grins unashamed into the pillow. Stiles’s moves his hands tracing the tattoo feeling the warm delightful skin under his hands. He starts by giving the alpha a massage to turn him pliant beneath his touch.

 

Derek relaxes and he is so trusting it makes Stiles heart sing knowing he is never this vulnerable with anyone, not his mother or sister, even those he loves them fearlessly.

 

When Derek relaxes completely sinking into the bed does he start whispering ancient words his magic responding instantly like it has waited for an eternity for this quiet loving moment. Derek gasps beneath him as the magic seeps into him and Stiles focuses to the words sensing that Derek isn’t in pain or alarmed. The words makes his finger glow and he traces over the tattoo lovingly feeling Derek like he isn’t seperate from him but becoming a part of him. Derek moans feeling the same. Stiles can tell because Derek’s emotions are now clear as the bright morning sun that woke him that morning. He pours his love into the spell, marking Derek with his magic. When he utters the last words of the spell something in him shifts and he is wide eyed as Derek’s fingers turn into claws, shifting beneath him. Derek is shuddering and gasping and Stiles freaks think he just permanently damaged or wounded his alpha, royal by blood. But Derek isn’t growling or hissing in pain. He arches under Stiipss and howls. Stiles hands stay in him and he asks when Derek goes still.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

 

There is a sharp knock at the door and Derek does growl almost animalistic as he says “Leave us alone”.

 

Stiles panics freaking out that he just did a terrible terrible thing but Derek rolls out from under him causing Stiles to nearly fall face first off the bed. Derek’s hands are on him steadying him, claws careful even in his desperation. He opens his mouth to ask Derek if he is okay again but Derek is kissing him hard desperately, hands holding him close as he growls low in his throat. Stiles can’t help but respond. He thought for a second Derek was going to push him away and the realisation that Derek is still desperate for him soothes his worries. The knocking continues and Derek pulls away only to growl out louder and with danger laced in his voice.

 

“Leave. Anyone who enters this room will have their head taken from them”.

 

The knocking stops and Derek focuses purely on Stiles who still feels worried.

 

“Are you okay Derek?”

 

Derek looks a mixture of drunk and giddy. Stiles focuses on the new bond and he gasps overwhelmed by what Derek is feeling. Joy, disbelief, strength, power, love.

 

Derek kisses him again instead of answering and Stiles hears him repeat over and over again inside his mind which Stiles can apparently hear now. ‘Mine,mine,mine,mate,mine,mine, mine’.

 

He pushes his thoughts to Derek as they part breathing heavily “alpha,alpha,mate,mine”.

 

Derek’s eyes are red still, half shifted and he nuzzles Stiles cheek before kissing him. Stiles feels slightly lightheaded when Derek pulls away and he breaks the silence.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Derek looks overwhelmed but his joy is clear.

 

“I feel you everywhere. On my skin and beneath it. It’s amazing”.

 

Stiles blushes at the look Derek gives him and he threads humour into his next words.

 

“So I didn’t break you? Pretty sure I broke you a little for a moment”.

 

Derek doesn’t respond with humour instead with complete honesty.

 

“Maybe you did but you built me better than anything I’ve been before”.

 

Stiles flushed pleased.

 

There is another knock on the door and Derek looks angrily at the intrusion of sound.

 

He pulls Stiles close and growls out “I told you to leave us be. We are fine.”

 

It’s not a servant that answers it’s Talia and she sounds urgent.

 

“Let me come in”.

 

Stiles frowns. Why hasn’t she just burst the door open? He feels his magic and realises it had worked without his knowledge barring anyone from entering the room. He pulls the magic back embarrassed that he locked the Queen out. Derek feels his embarrassment and with firm hands still wrapped around him nuzzles his neck.

 

“Come in” squeaks Stiles horrified when it’s not just Talia but Laura, Scott, Erica, Boyle, Jackson and Issac that follow her. They look slightly tense and confused but it’s Talia who Stiles notes first because her eyes are red. Stiles’s heart clenches knowing something must be wrong. Talia rarely has red glowing eyes, only when emotional. Derek instantly on to the bed and he stands between Stiles and Talia like he will battle his own mother to keep Stiles safe.

 

Laura breaks the tension.

 

“We just felt a shift in our pack bond. Care to explain?” Her hand curls around her mother as she talks calming her.

 

Stiles frowns then realisation hits. By adding his magic to the tattoo he must have added it to the whole pack through the pack bond. He feels horrible that he alarmed them but has no true regret in bonding closer to Derek. Derek must hear what he thinks because he relaxes slightly and turns to look at Stiles in soft awe.

 

Stiles clears his throat mortified.

 

“Ah....that’s my fault. I may have underestimated the ramifications for interweaving my magic to Derek’s tattoo”.

 

Everyone looks at him with shock. Well Derek doesn’t he is standing beside the bed looking at him like he is the best thing he has ever seen which helps his nerves.

 

Talia responds sounding angry.

 

“What?!”

 

Derek growls and they both look alarmed. Talia because Derek is clearly threatening her and Derek because he is challenging her status as pack leader.

 

Stiles tries to contact the situation.

 

“Everything is fine. I’m fine. Derek is fine. Our bond is just stronger now. No harm no foul.”

 

Talia’s anger disappears s quickly as it came and says softly “I can feel it. I just didn’t know what it was so I was fearful”.

 

She is talking to Derek explaining why she was angry and Derek’s face soften but there is still warning in his face that attacking Stiles means battling him.

 

She looks proud but annoyed and Scott speaks up “I thought it was you”. All eyes go to Scott who shifts under scrutiny explaining further.

 

“I know what Stiles’s magic feels like. I’ve been around him, around his magic all our lives. I could sense it wasn’t a threat more of stronger connection”.

 

Erica nods and Issac, sweet Issac, gives Stiles’s a smile.

 

“It feels good. Like we are stronger, more connected”.

 

Tali’s frowns still feeling caught out but slowly her frustration and anger fades quickly.

 

“Spark Stiles please ensure any other life altering spell are run by me first”.

 

Stiles flushes aware he is out of the woods. “Understood my Queen”. Talia gives him a hard but playful look and Stiles relaxes completely under it knowing they are all okay now.

 

“Talia, sweet pea, you call me Talia”.

 

Issac and Jackson have been inching closer to Stiles as they had talked and Derek suddenly growls. Stiles shoots him a frown when Jackson and Issac look pained.

 

“Pretty sure they just want to cuddle, love, not hurt me”.

 

Derek looks embarrassed but Stiles is to busy opening his arms to have two fully grown werewolves snuggle into him. Scott and Erica move closer too and he sees Boyle itching to do the same. He sighs dramatically but orders them into bed for a cuddle. They pile on and Stiles laughs when Scott mutters “It reeks of you and Derek. Do you even wash the sheets?”

 

Stiles giggles surprised and it’s Jackson who bitches for Scott to shut up. He sees the moment Derek gives up all pretence of acting like he doesn’t want to be a part of the puppy pile as he pushes Issac aside to be the closest to Stiles. Stiles dares to look at Laura and Talia. They both are much more relaxed that the shift has been explained, leaving the group to cuddle. Erica touches Derek’s back and she grins. “I can feel you Stiles!”

 

Stiles grins back and nuzzles his chest knowing that everything is fine. The minor freak out has passed.

 

The pack is ridiculously affectionate with him so much so a visiting alpha jokes he can’t even tell which one he is mated to. He feels Derek’s dislike of the statement through their new bond and he blushes at the sight of Derek looking like he is this close to devouring Stiles in front of everyone. Derek is kind enough to wait until they are in the privacy of their room and Stiles cums as Derek fucks up into him mouthing his nipples like he wants the milk that comes from them. Derek doesn’t stop there and they are nearly caught in many by servants as Derek pulls him into dark corners of the castle. He has to ask Deaton for soothing cream at one point as Derek likes to rub the stubble of his jaw against the inside of his thighs as he sucks Stiles cock into his mouth or lick into his ass. He avoids looking at Deaton in the eye and flees not wanting to make small talk.

 

The last stages of pregnancy leave him cranky and frustrated. Derek is sweet and caring and Stiles hates him. He hates his cock, his stupid stubble, his wide shoulders, his warm touch. He hates it all and kicks him outside of their room. It shows how confident and self assured Derek is now because he just nods while Stiles throws pillows and books at him instead of going quiet and sad. He doesn’t say anything when he gets kicked out and he doesn’t say anything when Stiles opens the door demanding that he come back to his bed because their ‘spawn of Satan baby’ won’t let him sleep without it’s alpha.

 

He doesn’t even frown when Stiles calls their pup by that or other colourful descriptions. He just sends soothing feelings through the bond and dodges fire and shrapnel when Stokes’s magic makes random things explode. Talia tried to send Derek away at one point to deal with a territorial scuffle on the boundary of the outer kingdom but Stiles even though he hates Derek so much can’t stop himself from stomping into Talia’s meeting room and threatening fire to fall from the sky if she even thinks about it. Clearly pregnancy looks crazy on him but Derek is soft and loving even when Stiles is still cursing his name muttering “thinks she can send you away....while I suffer....it’s lucky she is so powerful otherwise I would have turned her into a frog just for fun”.

 

People have stopped touching him after a beta wolf had too too handsy and he had growled at her. Stiles doesn’t growl but apparently his pup not only makes him pee ever 5 minutes but it also makes him irrationally werewolf like.

 

Scott takes him out to shoot arrows after he made three werewolves cower in fear. He sneaks him out and it reminds him of before Derek and before pup so he uses magic to hide when they decided to do something Talia and his father deemed ‘too dangerous’. He holds the knowledge he tricked Derek in his mind as the pup kicks him in the gut but his joy dies when Issac spills the beans.

 

“He told Derek. He was worried if Derek found out you were gone he would literally tear the castle down trying to find you”.

 

Which is a fair assessment of Derek’s protective nature and he tries not to be bitter that Scott betrayed their fun.

 

It’s late at night when pain hits Stiles. He frowns at first thinking it’s just his body grumbling in discomfort but a sharp pain shudders through him and he didn’t even need to wake Derek. He was kicked out of their bed again sent to sleep in the stables but Derek was laying outside their door unable to be too far from Stiles.

 

He must have felt Stiles pain because the black veins are prominent as he sucks the pain out of Stiles as he curls in the bed in pain. Derek says something to someone and he blinks his eyes open feeling another aloha in the room. He curls tighter irrationally afraid if anyone but Derek. Derek soothes him and Stiles manages to ask hopeful but scared.

 

“It’s time isn’t it?”

 

Derek is calm and reassuring but he feels Derek’s worry and he closes his eyes when another contraction rolls through him.

 

When Deaton and a nurse, Lily, arrive Derek is still sucking his pain from him to take the stress away.

 

Deaton speaks softly, carefully and Stiles realises that Derek is growling at them partially shifted, instincts demanding he protect his mate when he is so vulnerable.

 

“We need to touch him Derek. So we can make sure they are both okay through the delivery”.

 

Derek doesn’t move a muscle and Stiles has to intervene. They had discussed what would happen and Stiles knows Derek had said he will be irrationally protective of Stiles.

 

“It’s okay Alpha. They will help me”.

 

Derek looks torn fighting the urge to order everyone from the room but he lets the two people through. Thankfully Lily isn’t a were, human like Stiles which helps Derek stop himself from feeling challenged by another supernatural creature so close to Stiles.

 

The delivery is painful. Stiles body shuddering in pain but Derek remains by his side taking his pain making it almost bearable.

 

When the pup slips out of him there is relief then panic that he is empty and Derek’s hands soothe him but Stiles wants it back. He wants his baby. Deaton is quick and he lays the pup in his arms aware Derek watches with red glowing eyes at every single moment.

 

Stiles looks down to see a little boy in his arms. He is so very tiny and Stiles wonders how something so small had completely taken over his heart. Derek is purring and he blinks up at him smiling but tired.

 

“Ours”.

 

Derek’s eyes turn a soft brown and he looks as in love with the pup as Stiles is. He doesn’t notice Deaton and Lily leaving too caught up in the baby’s eyelashes and his pink squished face. He never thought he would love someone with equal level as he does Derek. But here he is.

 

The baby blinks his eyes open and stares at Stiles. Stiles feels his heart shift, move to make room for the bundle in his arms. He smiles softly down at the baby. The baby just stares up at him and Stiles feels through the mating bond, the magic bond and the pack bond the happiness and the love for the small pup he holds in his arm. Derek doesn’t leave his side and they spent the first moments of the pups welcome into the world just the three of them.

 

He traces the pups face knowing Talia, Laura, and the rest of the pack are outside the room waiting to enter but he holds onto the moment with their pup, just Derek and him. The others can wait.

 

When it is clear Talia and Scott are causing the guards too much drama Derek lets them in. They crowd around and Stiles feels at peace. He doesn’t even light Jackson’s pants on fire when he mummers sounding a mixture of shocked and off put “It came out of your butt! Your butt!”.

 

Stiles watches as each pack members touches the little bundle in his arms scenting him, softly loving him with gentle fingers.

 

He catches Derek’s eyes as he looks up at all their faces and he knows he looks the same. Happy beyond belief that this is their family, crazy, inappropriate at times but the best pack in the world.

 

Breastfeeding is not fun and it takes Stiles a while to get used to it. He feels embarrassed at first because it’s always when they are around their pack or other people that Max wants to feed. He tries not to flash his body, feeling shy now he has breasts for crying out loud but after a third time of Derek growling at the others in the room to ‘go train or he will break bones’ because he can smell them and their reaction to Stiles feeding their pup he grins to himself and sends comfort and desire only for Derek through their bond.

 

He though sex would be off the table for a long while considering his body needed to heal because he changed into a omega not born one. He was wrong because his body healed very very fast under Derek’s healing hands and he found himself in a very delicious position, ass in the air as Derek took him gently from behind. He liked this position when he wanted to feel animistic with desire. Derek’s slow pace didn’t last long and he came a third time as Derek shoved hard into him making him scream into his pillow as he filled him up with his passion.

 

He was taking natural unharmful repressors so he won’t get pregnant again but he swears if they aren’t careful Derek might overwhelm his body breaking through the herbs to fill him with another pup.

 

He says as mush when he lays panting on the bed trying to scrabble his brain back together after the ecstacy for being completely sated. Derek grins against his shoulder and doesn’t sound apologetic when he speaks low and rough “If you let me I’ll keep you full of our pups for many many more years”.

 

Stiles wants to hit him just for arguments sake but his arms are literally noodles so he just grunts and falls asleep, waking two hours later when Max’s cry wakes him. Derek pushes him back into bed saying softly “I’ll bring him to you”. Stiles relaxes into the bed and blinks slowly when Derek deposits Max into his arms. Max latches on and Stiles even tired teases Derek. “.You look jealous of your own son”.

 

Derek grins wolfishly and responds voice dripping with suggestion “I’ve had my mouth on them myself. You taste delicious. If he doesn’t drain you I may sneak a mouth full.”

 

Apparently being a new father doesn’t stop Derek for acting like a horny teenager at all so Stiles grins back enjoying the shocked but heated look on Derek’s face when he replies “If you have your fingers in me while you do I may just let you”.

 

They do once Max is dead to the world back safely in his crib and Stiles’s has to mummer a silencing spell because they are no quiet at all when they go again and he doesn’t want to wake Max just because Derek knows his body so well.

 

They fall asleep again and when he wakes in the morning Derek has Max between them protected by pillows on each side clearly have gotten up in the night to soothe him only to bring him to bed.

 

He takes in the sight of the two loves of his life and he absentmindedly strokes his flat stomach wondering when the next time he will be swollen with their love will be again.

 

He grins when Derek’s eyes open to flash red clearly hearing the thought and they grin to each other over the sleeping body of their first born son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m laying in bed after reading this through two times. I needed to get it out there in the world because otherwise my brain won’t rest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and it make you happy. That’s all I care about, spelling mistakes and incorrect grammar be damned. 
> 
> I know there are mistakes and if anyone wants to hit me up to be my beta for this and future works please comment. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. 😁
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think. I both fear your responses and love them 😂😂😂


End file.
